High School Tales
by StephLopez
Summary: Reyna thinks she likes Jason, Travis has a jealousy problem, and Percy is oblivious as ever. The students at Half-Blood High are confused, angry, and most of all, passionate; like any teenager, honestly. This story is composed through songs representing their current situation in every chapter. [And for some reason, he realized he had it wrong all along.]
1. You Belong With Me

High School Tales

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and any song/lyrics mentioned belong to their rightful owner. The plot and dialogue of the characters is otherwise mine.

Character: Reyna Ramirez Arellano

 **Song:** _ **You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**_

Reyna rolled her eyes as her best friend's phone rang. The screen flashed 'Piper'. Jason glanced at Reyna before answering. They were currently outside at the school's parking lot and were leaning against Jason's BMW, idly talking about their day.

Lately, Reyna had not spent time with her best friend. He was either at football practice or off with his girlfriend, Piper McLean. Even though she wasn't the jealous type, whenever she saw Piper with Jason, her stomach would drop.

"Hey, Pipes, what's up?"

Reyna looked away, trying to give Jason some space.

"What? No, I did not." His voice raised a little, but he just grinned at Reyna. She obviously knew something went wrong.

 _ **You're on the phone with your girlfriend**_

 _ **She's upset; she's going off about something that you said**_

"Come on, Pipes, it was just a joke."

 _Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

Reyna slowly smiled. Jason's definition of humor was more sarcastic and dry than others. It was one of the things they shared in common. Two more minutes passed before he hung up. "Ah, sorry about that,"

Reyna shook her head. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

Jason nodded. "So, I'm guessing you want a ride, right?"

Reyna rolled her eyes. "No, Jason, I will walk home at seven p.m., in the middle of fall."

Jason grabbed his keys. "Ah, well, see you later, Reyna."

Reyna laughed. "Don't be rude, Jason,"

He grinned and tossed her the keys. "You can drive."

She nodded and walked over to the driver's side as Jason got into the passenger seat. His mother died due to a DUI (driving under the influence). He was too young to remember much about her, but he had developed a fear of driving at night.

"So, how was practice?" Reyna asked as she stopped at a red light.

Jason rolled down the window and sighed. "Tiring,"

She rolled her eyes. "That says a lot."

Jason chuckled and continued. "Coach pushed us harder today. He wants us ready for the game tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, did you forget?"

Reyna held back a smile. "I'm sorry, Jason, I can't go."

Jason looked out the window. "It's fine."

She glanced over at him and grinned. "I'm just joking, Jason."

He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow; the corners of his mouth curling up. "You can joke?"

She laughed and replied, "It's not a miracle."

He chuckled. "It is!"

Reyna smiled. "Okay, we are here." She parked outside his house. After all, they were neighbors. They got out the car and bid goodbye to each other. No hugs. Reyna wasn't the touchy type.

 _ **I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday [Thursday] night.**_

 _ **I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.**_

When she got inside, she went straight to her room and blasted some EDM. Not many knew of Reyna's love for this type of music. The lack of words and just the beat with the rhythm was enough to make her stress free.

She lay down on her bed and scrolled through the few pictures on her phone. The first ten were of her English homework (well, Annabeth's but that's another story). The next five photos were just of her and Jason down by the highway. They participated in those highway clean-up projects. In the first picture he had his arm around her, the grabber dangling loose from his other hand. They were both laughing at some forgotten joke. The next three were of the scenery itself. With the cars passing by and the sun setting, it was a perfect moment. The last one was of Reyna and Jason sharing some jellybeans. They were leaning against a tree, their shoulders touching. Reyna was laughing while Jason was blushing deep red. Nonetheless, he was smiling too. Annabeth had taken that picture.

 _ **And she'll never know your story like I do.**_

Reyna knew Jason would always hold a special place in her heart. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way. At times he would stare at her and she would feel his burning gaze, even when she looked away. Other times, he would talk of and only about Piper. His eyes would gleam and she honestly felt happy for him. His mother was not the best. His sister practically raised him. And his father – CEO of Olympus Enterprises – was always busy. Jason needed happiness in his life. She just wished she was the true happiness in his life.

"Hmm," Reyna scrolled through her messages and decided to call Annabeth. She needed to know if they would still attend the game together.

She picked up on the fourth ring.

" _Hello?"_

Reyna sat up. "Hey, Annabeth,"

" _Hey, what's up?"_

Reyna heard shuffling noises and asked, "I'm sorry, are you busy?"

" _No, not at all. It's just – Percy, stop! – nothing at all."_

Reyna laughed. "Let me guess, you're at Percy's house. Doing work, I suppose?" She swore Annabeth was red faced on the other side.

" _Of course! What else would we be doing?"_

Reyna smirked. "Nothing, of course. Just work."

" _I promise you nothing – "_

" _Hey, Reyna!"_

Percy apparently took the phone away from Annabeth. Reyna grinned. _Just date already,_ she thought.

"Hi, Percy, how are you?"

" _Annabeth won't help me with math."_

" _I am not giving you the answers!"_

Reyna laughed and glanced at her bedside table. She saw the flyer for the pep rally and rolled her eyes. Of course, that's what she was calling for. "I'm sure she has her reasons."

" _Yeah, shitty reasons."_

" _Percy!"_

" _What?"_

" _Ignore him, Reyna, what were you saying?"_

"Are you still coming to the game?"

Annabeth sneezed on the other side. _"Yeah, I am."_

" _You're sick!"_

" _No, I'm fine. Reyna, yeah I'll be there. What are you wearing?"_

Reyna had not thought about it. She just considered wearing regular clothes. It's just a game, right? Her thoughts drifted to Jason and Piper. Suddenly, she wasn't in the mood for regular clothes.

 _ **But she wears short skirts**_

 _ **I wear t-shirts**_

She was the class president. Her classmates respected her and anyways, her attire did not have to be formal nor casual. A t-shirt and jeans couldn't hurt, right?

" _Reyna? Are you still there?"_

"Hmm?" Reyna snapped back to reality. "Yeah, I'm still here. I'll just wear some jeans and a t-shirt."

" _Oh, wear the class one!"_

She glanced towards her closet and nodded. "I will."

" _Okay, I'll see you – Percy! That's my work, not yours. See you tomorrow!"_

"Bye," Reyna hung up and shut off her phone. A couple minutes later, she was well deep into her pile of homework.

~~ You Belong With Me ~~

The following day Reyna was walking around like a zombie. She only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep. When she arrived to her locker, she found a flyer stuck to the sides. She pulled it out and made a face.

 **Join Cheerleading!**

"Are you seriously contemplating about it?"

Reyna rolled her eyes at Jason. He leaned against the lockers. Today, his outfit was all in Goode spirit. "As if,"

Jason's eyebrows scrunched together. "What's wrong with cheerleading?"

Reyna opened her locker and stuffed the flyer inside. "Nothing, but it's not my thing." She threw some textbooks in and grabbed some notebooks.

 _ **She's cheer captain**_

 _ **And I'm on the bleachers**_

Reyna thought, _Yep, it's not as if your girlfriend is captain or anything._

"Jason!"

Reyna turned around and saw Piper walking towards them. She had a smile on her face, her hair down. Once she got close enough to them, Piper also greeted Reyna.

"Hey, Reyna, what's up?"

Reyna shrugged. "Not much."

Piper grabbed Jason's hand and Reyna swore her stomach plummeted ten feet below the ground. "I need help with biology." She smiled up at him.

Jason grinned. "Ah, I can't help with that, but," He looked at Reyna. "She has an A in that class."

Piper beamed at Reyna. "Do you mind?"

 _Hell yeah._ "No, not at all,"

She smiled. "Great! I'll see you at lunch Monday?" Reyna nodded. "Come on Jason, we'll be late to English. Bye Reyna!"

Reyna waved goodbye and walked down the opposite direction. Students were just milling about, and Reyna felt like pulling a Sue Sylvester. Instead, she straightened her posture and headed to History class.

~~ You Belong With Me ~~

"HELL YEAH!" Reyna hurried to move to the side as the football players and various cheerleaders zoomed past by. She watched as they ran down the hallway towards the field. Jason and Piper were nowhere in sight.

"Crazy, right?!"

Reyna jumped. She turned around and saw none other than Leo Valdez grinning like a madman. He was snapping his suspenders back and forth, driving Reyna mad. She simply turned her head around and continued watching.

"You know, I have the perfect view right here."

Her ears turned slightly pink as she realized he was staring straight at her. _Compose yourself, Reyna._

"What do you want, Valdez?"

Leo pouted. "You're still not mad about last year, are you?"

Reyna stayed quiet.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Yes, it was." She stood on her tiptoes to look over the mass of students. _How long does it take to get to the field? Seriously!_

Leo started to bounce on his heels. "I love this!"

Reyna stared at him. "You have got to be kidding me."

He glanced at her. "What? You don't love it?"

Reyna snorted. "No," She took out her phone and checked it for messages.

Leo nodded towards her phone. "Looking for Annabeth?"

She looked at him. They were about the same height – which was something new since Leo was shorter than her last year. But then again, this was their senior year. Growth spurts occurred in these times. "Yes, I am."

Leo smirked. "Percy,"

Reyna sighed. "Of course," She placed her phone away.

"That's why I'm here. Percy shooed me away after walking into them at the library. Not that they were doing anything bad, but you know, it's Percy and Annabeth." _Oh, please, stop talking._ "He told me the game was about to start and Annabeth mentioned your name so – "

"I have to go." Reyna saw the end of the rushing students and walked quickly towards the back. The students were still hollering and moving around. Not a few seconds passed by before Leo was at her side again.

"Hey! I'm also going to the game."

Reyna inwardly groaned. "I, uh, I have to go home actually."

"You're not staying for Jason?" He asked.

"What?" Reyna prayed her cheeks weren't red.

Leo raised his eyebrows. He looked even more ridiculous like that. "He's your best friend – well I am too – but you always stay for his games."

Reyna glanced towards the front of the students and saw the cheerleaders jumping up and down. "Not today."

Leo frowned. "Huh,"

He didn't say anything else and Reyna took that as her cue to leave. The parking lot was empty; everyone was at the field, ready to see Goode continue its winning streak.

 _ **Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

 _ **That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.**_

Reyna wondered when Jason would ever notice her in the special way she wanted to. She also wondered what life would be like if Piper did not move to the small suburban town in upstate New York that she lived in. When she entered her car, she realized her fantasy had a crucial characteristic: it was out of envy.

 _ **If you could see**_

 _ **That I'm the one**_

 _ **Who understands you**_

She did not understand why he was with her. They were almost complete opposites. She liked to party and attend concerts; he preferred the small get-togethers and the library. She had a failing grade and terrible attendance; he had perfect grades and a perfect attendance.

Reyna was just like Jason. How come he preferred someone so different from him? How does that make sense? It wasn't possible to be with someone who had a total different perspective on the world.

 _ **Been here all along.**_

 _ **So, why can't you see**_

 _ **You belong with me,**_

 _ **You belong with me.**_

Reyna was driving out the parking lot when she felt her phone vibrate against her thigh. She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white. Thirty seconds passed until the phone stopped vibrating. She arrived home and found out her sister was out. So the house was all empty. Again.

~~ You Belong With Me ~~

The following morning she checked her phone. She had two missed calls from Annabeth, ten texts from Annabeth, five tags from Annabeth, and one missed call from Jason.

She texted him,

'Sorry to have missed the game. My stomach hurt terribly. Still jogging to town for breakfast?'

Ever since high school began, Reyna and Jason would jog as part of their own exercise routine to the town on weekends. It kept her in shape, and kept their relationship together. He replied pretty fast, so Reyna got ready.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Are you feeling better?"

Reyna tripped over a sidewalk crack but regained her balance before making a fool out of herself in front of Jason.

"Oh, yeah I am. It was just a stomachache."

They slowed down as they reached the main street of the town.

 _ **Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans [sweats]**_

 _ **I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.**_

Reyna shook her head to herself. Despite her wishes to be with Jason because they fit each other _very perfectly_ , she knew it wouldn't happen. He would never leave Piper.

They continued their walk until they reached a bench in front of _Di Angelo Café and Restaurant_. Reyna took a seat while she waited for Jason to come back with her chocolate drink and his black coffee. She watched as several cars passed by and other joggers who nodded at her.

"Here you go," Jason sat down next to her and handed her the cup of hot chocolate. Reyna smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Of course," Jason replied. He sipped his coffee and then said, "I was thinking if we could head to the center later. I heard new puppies were born."

Reyna grinned. Of course Jason would care for a new batch of newborn dogs. "Yeah, why not?"

Jason smiled and Reyna felt her insides melt. She bumped his shoulder with hers. He bumped her back and for a second they did not move. Then, they erupted with laughter.

 _ **Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,**_

 _ **"Hey, isn't this easy?"**_

Reyna wished for someone to have taken a photograph. She was carefree and _happy_. Jason was next to her, she was drinking her favorite drink, she was outside her favorite café, and she was sitting on her and Jason's bench. Their laughter and smiles died down as they continued to sip their respective drinks. Reyna's gaze appeared to be on the street across from them, but she was really focused on Jason.

Jason, who despite his crappy childhood, always had a smile on his face. He was the type of guy you could count on when life got hard and threw curve balls at you.

 _ **And you've got a smile**_

 _ **That could light up this whole town.**_

The best part of Jason – that Reyna would argue, that is – would be his smile. The scar above his upper lip would add more character to him. He would grin and you could see traces of dimples ready to come. But when he would give you a full blown smile, it was the best.

 _ **I haven't seen it in a while**_

 _ **Since she brought you down.**_

But for some reason, Reyna felt it was more forced nowadays. She knew he was stressed and his father was constantly down his back. When he was with Piper, he looked happy. He really did. But five times she already caught them in the middle of an argument. He would never raise his voice at her and he would be the first to apologize. The first time, Reyna was actually eavesdropping. She did not mean to, but once she started listening in, she could not stop. The second and third time she felt the urge to jump out and defend Jason – even if it was his fault. The fourth time she walked away. But the last time, she waited for him by his car and drove them to an ice cream place. She bought him vanilla ice cream with extra sprinkles.

 _ **You say you're fine**_

 _ **I know you better than that.**_

 _ **Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?**_

Reyna was still puzzled by why someone would want to and continue to be with someone who hurt them. Why would they put themselves in such a position? Why would they accept the pain? And most of all, why did they give in?

 _Standing by and waiting at your backdoor._

"Ready to go?" Jason tossed his cup into a nearby trashcan and reached for Reyna's hand.

She gladly took his and nodded. She drunk down the remains of her chocolate and threw the cup away.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks for emailing me Reed's assignment. You saved my life."

They were walking at a fast pace now and Reyna was glad for the now busier street. She felt her cheeks redden and she prayed to whoever was out there that Jason would not notice.

 _ **All this time how could you not know, baby?**_

 _ **You belong with me,**_

 _ **You belong with me,**_

She grinned. "What would you do without me?"

Jason chuckled. "I have no idea."

~~ You Belong With Me ~~

They spent the rest of the day at the shelter. Jason left around six o'clock to pick up Piper from her house. He said her father was out of town and she wanted to head to the drive in theatre in the next town over. Reyna tried to not think about what they would be doing at the so called 'theatre'.

She was home alone and decided to watch some random films. She first watched half a season of 'The Fosters' and then she settled on a film about Greek and Roman culture. She was intrigued by the Roman ways than the Greek ones. Halfway through the film, Reyna's doorbell rang.

She frowned and wondered who could be ringing her door at midnight.

 _ **Oh, I remember you driving to my house**_

 _ **In the middle of the night**_

She opened the door and saw Jason with his head hung down and his hands in his pockets. She looked behind him and saw his car was semi parked. _Oh, no._ Reyna gently pushed him inside.

She locked her door and when she turned back around, she decided to hug him. She held him tight and felt his arms encircle her. She could smell a faint trace of his cologne and hear the rhythm of his heartbeat.

He muttered something but she could not make out what he said.

"What?" She looked up at him and he repeated himself. He was still mumbling and even though she was _very_ close to him (she reminded herself to breathe in and breathe out), she could not make out a single word.

"Jason if you do not speak up I swear I will send you back out there in the freezing cold."

He cracked a small smile. "I said," He leaned down and held her again. This time he squeezed her. "Thank you,"

His voice raised a little and Reyna knew what had happened. His father had called and probably blamed him again for his mother's death or Thalia had sent a SWAT team after her younger brother when she found out he was a town over on a Saturday night.

 _ **I'm the one who makes you laugh**_

 _ **When you know you're 'bout to cry.**_

As she moved away from the embrace, she let her fingers trace the sides of his ribs. When they were younger, they would engage in tickle fights. She always won because he never found her weak spot (behind her thigh and on her feet).

He giggled and Reyna laughed out loud.

"I can't believe Jason Grace just giggled."

Jason raised his eyebrows at her, a grin on his face. "And I can't believe Reyna Ramirez just hugged me."

Reyna shrugged her shoulders. "Someone has to take care of you."

"And I'm glad it's you." He rubbed her shoulder and reached in for another hug. Reyna felt like on cloud nine. "You're like Thalia, but you punch me less." And now she felt like she was back on earth.

~~ You Belong With Me ~~

 _ **I know your favorite songs,**_

"Centurie-e-e-e-e-e-e-s!"

Reyna smirked to herself as she covertly took a video of Jason singing his heart out. They were on their way to IHOP for some Sunday morning pancakes. She never really went to church as a kid and Jason's family was not religious. So, their mornings consisted of radio music and pancakes.

"You are a terrible singer." Reyna stopped recording and smiled at Jason.

He glanced at her and grinned. "What? You don't like my angelic voice?"

Reyna laughed. "If by angelic you mean like a screeching cat,"

"Hey!"

Reyna laughed again. Pretty soon they were seated at a sticky table. The waitress already knew them, so their order arrived fast. They began to talk about their plans for the future. Reyna already knew his by heart.

 _ **And you tell me about your dreams.**_

He wanted to be a doctor. He did not want to go into the family business like his father planned. The family business was all about gaining more money and no consideration for the workers; for the people who had to suffer in order for the CEO to be wealthier every year.

Unlike her, Jason thought of everyone else before himself.

 _ **Think I know where you belong,**_

She could already picture him in his lab coat, with a clipboard and a stethoscope. She saw him standing in front of a home, with the picket fence and family car. She also saw him picking up his children, even if he was late for a meeting.

 _ **Think I know it's with me**_

But she did not see herself next to him. While he was talking about the colleges he was applying to, and professions he was thinking about, she had her moment of epiphany. He would never be with her. She had fooled herself for so long that she belonged with him. But the chemistry between them was not lit up. No, Jason was not right for her.

Reyna let out a small smile as she bit her pancakes.

"You okay?" Jason took a gulp of his orange juice.

Reyna nodded and let her smile grow. "I was just thinking about our friendship."

Jason grinned back at her, the little scar on his upper lip stretching. "Best one in the world."

And for once, her stomach did not drop nor did it erupt into butterflies. Her smile just grew and she nodded. Even though she could not reach over and kiss him, their friendship was enough

~~ You Belong With Me ~~

 **So, hello! This is the first chapter and it was solely focused on Reyna. I am sorry if she was slightly OC, but this is an AU and I have shaped her life differently.**

 **Each chapter will have a character and a song. Each chapter is related to one another and there soon would be dramaaaaaa. If you have a song in mind and/or a character, PM me! I have several ideas written up, but I will soon hit Writer's Block… again. Also, in the summary there would a sentence in brackets ([_]) as a sneak peak for the chapter recently uploaded and the characters involved will be in a pairing.**

 **And one more thing: The first chapters will be pop genre and happy and all that. Later on, angst and drama will come in. Again, if you have requests tell me! :)**

 **So, how was this first chapter?**

 **~StephLopez**


	2. Jealous

High School Tales

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and any song/lyrics mentioned belong to their rightful owner. The plot and dialogue of the characters is otherwise mine.

Character: Travis Stoll

 **Song:** _ **Jealous by Nick Jonas**_

 _ **I don't like the way he's looking at you**_

"You see that Connor?" Travis shook his brother by the shoulder, almost causing him to drop his corn dog.

"Hey!" Connor glared at his other half. "What?"

Travis slumped back in his seat. "She's talking to him."

Connor looked across the cafeteria and saw what he meant. Katie Gardner, Travis' crush since middle school and on/off girlfriend, was talking to Jason Grace, captain of the football team and the most popular guy in their class.

"Ah, I see. Listen, this is what you should do."

"Beat him up."

"No, you should – "

"Throw food at him!"

"Uh, no how about – "

"Call the cops!"

"Travis, shut up!"

"Whoa, what's the matter between you two?" Percy arrived with a tray on his hands. He sat down in front of them, blocking the view of Katie and Jason talking by the vending machine.

"Percy! Dude, move, come on,"

Percy frowned. "What did I do?" He shuffled over and looked back. "Oh, I see."

"What am I going to do?" Travis lifted his hands in the air, almost knocking his brother to the floor.

"Prank him!"

Travis turned to Percy and grinned. "You, mister, are a genius!"

"That's not fair! I was trying to tell you that." Connor grumbled. He crossed his arms and muttered incoherent words.

Percy laughed and faked a bow. "Thank you, thank you."

"Who's a genius?" Annabeth sat down next to Percy and raised an eyebrow.

"I am, Wise Girl, who else?"

Annabeth snorted. "Sure you are, Seaweed Brain,"

"Hey, stop flirting or get a room! They're leaving!" Travis rapidly stood up, almost spilling his carton of milk over.

While Percy and Annabeth were blushing, Connor calmed down his brother. "Jason is with Piper and he's not the guy to cheat. Right, Annabeth?" Connor nodded his head at Travis who was pouting.

Annabeth got the message and nodded. "Yeah! Jason is a great guy. He wouldn't cheat on Piper. Plus, aren't you and Katie dating?"

Connor smacked himself on the forehead and sighed.

Percy whispered, "They broke up before the pep rally."

Annabeth's cheeks flushed. "I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" She smacked Percy on the arm.

"Ow!"

"Annie, Annie, stop abusing your boyfriend." Connor said. He turned back to Travis who was gathering his things.

"I'll be back."

"Bro, where you going?"

Annabeth rubbed her temples while looking up. "It's 'where _are_ you going'."

"To save her,"

"What?"

Travis nodded. "Yeah, you heard me. See ya," He stood up and walked out the cafeteria. He heard their voices coming from the band room. He stood by the door and leaned closer.

 _ **I'm starting to think you want him too**_

"Thanks for helping, Jason."

"Oh, no it's no problem, Katie. Whenever you need help relaxing or letting off steam, just let me know."

Travis frowned. _What are they talking about?_

"Yeah, but now I am pretty sore. It was my first time."

He heard Jason chuckle. "The first time is always the hardest."

"I guess you're right. You were really great, thanks again."

"Of course, I'll see you next time?"

 _ **Am I crazy, have I lost ya?**_

 _There will be a next time?_ Travis was ready to blow up. His head was filled with images of Katie and Jason and he felt his blood boil. He heard them move, and he ran to the corner, not wanting to be seen. He peeked over and saw Jason leave the band room.

"Okay, you can do this! You're a Stoll." He muttered to himself.

Travis walked inside the band room and saw Katie by the piano. She was rubbing her shoulders and she had a look of pain on her face. She saw him and glared.

"What are you doing here, Stoll?"

Travis grinned and ignored the intensity of her glare. "Here to see my favorite lady, of course."

Katie rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing! Why do you always presume I want something?"

She stared at him. "Okay, what do you want? You just used the word 'presume'."

Travis stopped walking towards her and faked a shudder. "I did? Ugh, I spend too much time with Annabeth."

Katie almost smiled but she stopped herself. "Can I help you with something?"

Travis grinned. "Knock, knock,"

"No," Katie crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Knock, knock," He leaned against the piano, less than a foot away from her.

She sighed and asked, "Who's there?"

"Al,"

"Al who?"

Travis placed his bag down and stood behind her. He began to rub her shoulders and said, "Al give you a kiss if you open this door."

 _ **Even though I know you love me, can't help it**_

Katie laughed. "I hate you,"

Travis chuckled. He continued to rub her shoulders and said, "Nah, you love me."

"Hmm," She leaned back and sighed. "Football is a tiring sport."

Travis stopped. "What?"

She nodded. "Don't stop. And yeah. Jason let me practice with him so I could let off some steam. He saw me kill some tulips earlier."

Travis inwardly jumped up and down. He swore something was occurring between them two. "Uh, why were you killing innocent plants?" He continued to massage her.

Katie shifted in her seat. "My mom is home. I was angry because she is forcing me to do things I do not want to do."

"Oh, I see."

Before Katie could reply, the bell rang. They gathered their things and as custom, they gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. They separated ways and it wasn't until they sat down in their respective classes that they realized they were broken up. Well, not anymore.

~~~ Jealous ~~~

"Travis!"

Travis rose up his left hand, signaling Drew to stop talking. He was in no mood to deal with her. He was busy staring at Katie… who was laughing with Jason.

"Don't shush me!" Drew Tanaka was the supposedly 'hottest' girl at the school. She was known more for her looks than anything else. Oh, and her attitude. "So, listen, I need help with – "

"Ask Annabeth," Travis crossed his arms and leaned against the outside wall. It was already dismissal time and he usually drove Katie home, but she was busy _talking_ to Jason across the parking lot.

Drew narrowed her eyes and stood in front of him, blocking his line of sight. "Travis Stoll, I am talking to you!"

He moved to the right and said, "Yeah,"

Annoyed by his behavior, Drew turned around and noticed what he was staring at – or rather _who_. She sighed and pulled out her phone. "Katie and Jason? Never gonna happen, darling." She replied to several texts while Travis blinked a couple of times.

"Really?" He slowly asked.

Drew nodded and opened up the camera app. "Jason is, like, totally into my sister. Don't tell her I said that. And he is too much of a goody two shoes to cheat on someone."

Travis sighed. "Katie is a goody two shoes."

Drew rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip. "Yeah, but she is a garden goody two shoes freak. She loves the Earth, the environment, is worried about climate change, and is co-president of the Gardening Club. Jason is into preppy cheerleaders, smart mouth Cherokee girls. Is Katie any of the above?"

Travis broke his gaze and finally looked at Drew. "No?"

Drew grinned. "Exactly!" She looked back one more time and said, "Go to her and show her how you feel."

"What?" Travis shook his head. "Nuh-uh,"

Drew nodded. "You have to show her how you feel. Don't tell her, but show her. Girls love action more than talk. Trust me." Before Travis could reply, she placed her phone away and straightened her back. "Now that we are done discussing _your_ issues, I need help with setting up Piper's birthday party. Now, your father is head of UPS. Can't he, like, speed up deliveries?"

Travis raised his eyebrows. "You're being nice?"

Drew glared at him. "Are you going to help or not?"

He winked at her. "Anything for my favorite cheerleader,"

Drew huffed. "Whatever, don't mess this up."

When Drew left, Travis wasn't sure if she meant her request or his relationship with Katie.

 _ **I turn my chin, music up**_

With newfound courage, Travis placed his headphones in his ears and began to walk in Katie and Jason's direction. They were still talking! _How much could those two talk about anyway?_

 _ **And I'm puffing my chest**_

Travis took a deep breath and lost all the courage he had. He stopped halfway to the parking lot and thought about turning back around. He glanced back and saw Drew a couple feet away from where they were talking before. She was with her friends, each one animatedly talking about something. Drew looked up to him and narrowed her eyes. She crossed her arms and Travis swore her eyes lit up in a threatening matter.

So much for turning back around.

 _ **I'm getting red in the face**_

Travis shook his head and continued his walk. He was close enough to hear parts of their conversation.

"Yeah, I would listen to them all the time, but my mom – "

"Hates the slamming and screams?"

Travis watched as both Katie and Jason laughed.

 _Are you serious?_

Katie grinned and covered her face with both hands. "Gosh, I still am embarrassed from you seeing me kill tulips."

Before Jason could reply, Travis stepped in.

 _ **You can call me obsessed**_

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned at Jason. "Hey man, what's up? I haven't seen you around."

Jason – apparently not realizing what was truly unfolding before him – sighed. "Football practice, the council, the Honor Society, you know, I've been busy."

Katie rolled her eyes and placed her arm behind Travis's waist. "Oh, how's that going? There are rumors around about a trip you guys are planning." She pulled down one of Travis's ear plug.

Jason chuckled. "Yeah, we are. We were supposed to have a meeting today after school, but it was canceled last minute."

"Really? Why?"

Travis zoned out as they talked about school politics and the problems the council was having. He honestly cared little about that. He focused on the way Katie's hair smelled and how she still had her arm on his waist. He smiled smugly at Jason and then he took a look around the parking lot. There were still a handful of students around.

He took a look back at the school. Drew and her friends were gone and only the band members were outside. He tried looking for Connor (after all he took the keys from him during lunch) and really regretted not taking up his dad's offer on a car for himself. Nope, instead he had to choose the monthly allowance of $1,000 for two years. Annabeth told him it would be more beneficial for him in the long run. Along with his job and if he was smart enough, he would have no need to depend on loans and on his father to pay for college, but if he did, then he would have enough money to be independent.

"Travis?"

"Hmm?" Travis looked down and realized Katie was looking up at him.

She had a worried look on her face. "You okay? Jason was saying how he's planning a small party for Piper. It's her birthday next week."

Travis nodded. "Oh, sure, we'll be there."

Jason grinned. "Great! I know you guys have - what? Three classes together?"

Travis was about to reply when he recalled Drew's words.

 _I need help with setting up Piper's birthday party. Now, your father is head of UPS. Can't he, like, speed up deliveries?_

"Yeah, we do. But wait – I was talking to Drew earlier and she told me she was planning something."

Jason frowned. "She is?"

Katie snorted. "Really, Drew? I doubt she ever did anything nice for Piper before."

For some reason, Travis felt the need to speak up. "Well, she asked for my help to speed up some things she ordered."

Jason slowly nodded. "Thanks, Travis. I'll have to speak to her then." They said their goodbyes, and Travis and Katie watched as Jason drove away.

Travis wrapped his arms around Katie's waist and she leaned against him. "Now what?"

Katie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." A beat passed. I'm hungry."

Travis chuckled. He was about to pull out the car keys when he remembered Connor took them. He mentally cursed himself. He was about to tell Katie they had to walk home, but once again, recalled Drew's words.

 _You have to show her how you feel. Don't tell her, but show her. Girls love action more than talk. Trust me._

 _Damn it, Drew Tanaka._

" – we could also just get pizza."

"Hmm?" Travis looked down and realized he was now holding Katie's hand. She rolled her eyes at him and said,

"You forgot your meds, or something Stoll?"

 _Shit._

He recognized that tone. She constantly used it every time he talked to her during middle school and freshman year. He thought they were over last names.

"What?" He dragged out the 'a' and laughed. "Me? Forget my meds? Connor is more likely to." He grinned at Katie but found out he was being stared down by her.

"Fine, have it your way." She let go of his hand and he watched as she walked away. He considered running after her, but figured it would be useless. She walked to the parking lot exit and he ran the opposite way.

He had to find Connor.

~~~ Jealous ~~~

Travis officially hates school.

He basically ran all three floors in record time. He forgot why he quit track. The burning in his lungs and thrill of sprinting from one hallway to the next was exhilarating. Whenever he halted to a stop or turned a sharp corner and pushed himself, he felt a small breeze created by his speed.

He found Connor on the first floor. So much for starting from the top.

"Dude!" Travis looked down at his wristwatch. Five minutes had passed by, meaning Katie was by the gas station. Unless she got a ride.

Connor looked up. He was with Nico, both surrounded by biology and chemistry textbooks. They were alone, a female robotic voice coming from Nico's laptop (it was black and had a skull on the cover. Of course it was Nico's).

"… _Hydrolases is another type of classification in which water is added across a chemical bond, hydrolyzing the enzyme."_

"What are you doing?" Travis asked. He placed his hands on his knees and gasped for breath. Gosh, he needed to exercise more.

Connor paused the video and said, "Studying for our bio exam."

Nico hunched over and hung his head. "We're gonna fail."

Travis shook his head and stood up straight. "Keys," Pant. "Now," Breath in. "Connor." Breath out.

Connor fished for the keys and tossed them to Travis. "Hey, Di'Angelo, give me a ride?"

"My sister is picking me up."

"Even better, bro!"

Travis was already out the building when Nico smacked Connor on the head.

~~~Jealous~~~

Travis tried to drive as fast as he could. He took ten minutes and by now Katie was definitely halfway home. She was most likely by the town center. Her mother insisted on living on the other side of town, where white picket fences and perfectly trimmed grass was everywhere.

 _ **It's not your fault that they hover**_

"Come on, come on," Travis slowed down when he neared Nico's family café. He saw Katie in line, her bag hanging off her right shoulder. He noticed someone was speaking to her. The guy was slightly taller than Katie. He had a skateboard in one hand and his coffee cup in the other.

Katie was nodding to something he was saying and then she laughed. Travis killed the engine after he parked on the other side of the street. He considered his 'watching' over Katie as the protective instinct as her boyfriend, but he had the nagging suspicion someone else was watching her, too.

He took a look around and realized Jack or John or whatever the guy from Katie's history class was also watching her. Travis only knew him because he was there for every step of the project they were working on. At first, Katie shrugged it off as Travis being annoying, but when she realized she was witnessing a war of 'man ego and pride', she threatened to break up with Travis.

 _ **I mean no disrespect**_

Travis took the time to admire his girlfriend. Her long black hair was straight and her light brown dress did justice to her skin tone. She was not into athletics but her lean figure was enough to pick up most guys' attention. But what Travis loved more about her were her hands. Her eyes were definitely pretty, but he liked watching her take care of the plants and flowers in her garden or when she played the piano. Her fingers were long and flew across petals or keys in a graceful manner. Sure, she was pretty hot and all, but he was also interested by her personality. She was demanding at times, but she was also patient.

John (Travis picked John. It made the guy sound dull and boring) walked towards the café just as Katie picked up her order. She waved to the skateboard guy and nodded her thanks as John opened the door for her.

He said something and she shook her head.

He slowly nodded and flashed Katie a smile. Then, he winked.

Travis grabbed the car keys and crossed the street. When he stopped in front of the café, he placed an arm around Katie's shoulders and grinned at John.

 _ **It's my right to be hellish**_

"Hey, John, what's up?"

John frowned. "It's Jack."

"Tomato, to-ma-to," Travis grinned and looked down at Katie. She had a mild look of annoyance but did not push him off. _So far so good._

"So, John," Travis ignored the glare Jack sent him. "We'll have to excuse ourselves. We have places to go to, things to do, you know, stuff."

"Stuff," Jack repeated.

Katie shrugged Travis' arms off her shoulders and tugged at his hand. "See you later, Jack."

 _ **I still get jealous**_

She waved a half-hearted goodbye while Travis smirked at Jack. Travis led Katie back to the car and he drove in a semi-awkward silence. Katie was staring the entire time out the window. The ten minute drive to her house was uncharacteristically long.

When he double parked outside her house, he blurted out, "I was stalking you. Sorry," He felt his cheeks redden and he hoped Katie would not laugh at him.

Instead, she smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt. "I know, doofus," She turned around and kissed him. His hand traveled to his seatbelt lock while his other held her cheek. He felt her hair tickle the side of his neck and felt emptiness when she pulled away.

"My mom is probably home." Katie said. She gathered her things, but before she could leave he added,

 _ **'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful**_

"You're really pretty, Katie-Kat,"

Katie raised her eyebrows and then grinned. "You're not so bad either, Stoll,"

Travis watched as she entered her house and he drove away. It wasn't until he was home that he realized she _knew_ he was going to pick her up.

~~~Jealous~~~

The clock read three more hours until school would start. Travis honestly did not know why he was up on a Wednesday, two days after he got back together with Katie, awake at 5:15 AM. His clock was blinking the red digits at him, almost in a mocking manner.

He turned on his back and closed his eyes. When he realized he had still not fallen asleep, he looked back at the clock. 5:21 AM. He groaned and sat up. Might as well get ready. He hopped in the shower and when he came out he looked at the clock. 5: 35 AM.

Travis sighed and got dressed. Then, he turned on his laptop. He finished off Reed's assignment (he didn't care if it was due last Friday) and emailed it off to his 'favorite' English teacher. He looked at the time. 5:56 AM. Travis frowned and headed downstairs. His father was out of town and he remembered he was in London. Travis grabbed the home phone and dialed his father.

He picked up on the fifth ring.

" _Hello?"_

Travis grinned. "Hey, Dad, it's me, Travis,"

" _Travis! My boy, how are you? Are you okay?"_

Travis grabbed a nearby stool and sat down. "Yeah, I'm fine. Connor is also fine, he's sleeping."

" _Ah, okay. It's what, noon over there?"_

Travis shook his head. Years of travel and his father still had to grasp the idea of time zones. "Dad, it's six in the morning over here."

" _Oh, yeah! Ha, time is a funny thing, son."_

"Yeah?"

" _Yep. I was on the phone with your brother earlier today – "_

"I'm guessing you mean Luke?"

" _Yeah, Luke. Anyways, he's in Beijing I think for some fancy conference…"_ Travis zoned out as he heard his father talk about his older brother. He loved Luke, he really did. But ever since his arrest five years earlier, his father was more attentive to his eldest child.

"… _Supposed to be there tomorrow."_

"Tomorrow?"

" _Yes, I am one hundred percent sure he said tomorrow. Although, knowing your brother he'll probably be there next week!"_

Travis frowned. "So when are _you_ coming home?"

His dad hesitated to answer. "I'm leaving for Moscow tomorrow morning and I'll be staying there for five days."

Travis shook his head and angrily replied, "Well, thanks for the update, _Malachi."_

" _Travis, watc – "_

He hung up the phone. And probably shouldn't have called his father by his first name.

~~~Jealous~~~

"So, he won't be here until Tuesday?"

Travis nodded. He was laying with Katie side by side on her garden. Her mother was out of town and they took the opportunity. "Luke is coming tomorrow."

He felt Katie tense. "Oh," Her voice was low and he knew she was uncomfortable with the idea.

"Yeah," Travis replied.

They laid there in silence until Katie's phone beeped. He heard her type away and not a second passed before it ringed again.

"Someone's popular," Travis muttered. He glanced at his phone which was currently tossed aside on a patch of grass.

"It's my notifications. A bunch of people liked our picture."

Travis reached for his phone and opened up the social media app: Instagram. He quickly logged in and searched up Katie's profile. Earlier that day they posted a picture of them in front of the bleachers. The picture was taken by Piper who was leading a cheerleading practice at the football field.

Despite the winds of fall, it was a nice day out. Katie asked Piper why she dragged her team outside and Piper replied,

"They spend too much time indoors and on their phones. It wouldn't kill them to get some fresh air."

Katie was about to reply that the last time she tried talking to Piper, the said Cherokee girl was typing away furiously on her phone. But before she could say anything, Piper whipped out her phone and told Katie to pose with Travis.

They did. And the 97 likes under three hours were enough to prove Piper's worthiness as a photographer.

"A lot of people liked it." Travis reached for Katie's hair with one hand as his other scrolled down to other pictures.

 _ **And everybody wants a taste**_

He frowned as he realized Katie had quite the followers. Even though she didn't post much 'selfies' and other similar photos, many took a like towards her.

He tapped on a picture posted three weeks and frowned. He rebuked himself for not paying more attention. Several people – specifically _guys_ – posted winks and other insinuating looks.

 _ **That's why (that's why)**_

 _ **I still get jealous**_

Travis came to recognize the feeling of wanting to pull away Katie from the rest of the world when some guy would walk up to her and smile as jealousy. He was jealous of the other guys who would manage to grab her attention.

If others could interest her, then what confidence did he have that he was worthy of her?

"Hmm, so have you done what Drew asked?"

Travis dropped his phone. On his face.

Five minutes later Travis found himself being chided by Katie. She held an icepack to his nose which was throbbing with pain.

 _ **I wish you didn't have to post it all**_

He held her unoccupied hand as he said, "You know, we should stop with the social media thing for awhile."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Why?"

Travis shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, it is killing our brain cells?" He meant to sound confident but his statement came off as a question.

Katie grinned. "You really are spending too much time with Annabeth."

"Ugh, seriously?"

Katie giggled as Travis removed her hand from his nose and placed the ice pack on the counter in her kitchen.

 _ **I wish you'd save a little bit just for me**_

"But seriously. I don't like…" He trailed off, not sure what to say next.

Katie wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't like what?"

Just after she asked her question, her phone beeped again. Travis groaned. " _That,_ "

Katie looked confused but then realized what he was talking about.

 _ **Protective or possessive, yeah**_

"Wait – are you trying to tell me that you're _jealous_?"

Travis looked down. "Maybe,"

Katie frowned and pulled her hands away. "I'm not yours, Travis. I mean, we are together but I don't belong to you."

Travis tugged on her hair which reached halfway to her back. "I know that, but I'm your boyfriend."

"Yes, I _know_ that, too. But what do you want me to do? Tie myself to you? Place myself on the tallest tower?"

 _ **Call it passive or aggressive**_

Travis loosened his grip on her waist and frowned. "You think I would lock you away?"

Katie sighed and stepped back. "Yes, I think you would."

Travis stood up from the stool he was previously sitting on. "Why would you think that?"

Katie scoffed and crossed her arms. "Says the guy who purposely gets Jack's name wrong and has glared at Jason non-stop,"

"Who's Jack?"

"Unbelievable,"

 _ **You're the only one invited**_

"Me? Unbelievable?" Travis walked past her into the living room and paced back and forth. "Katie, you're the only girl I've been chasing after for all these years. Or have you forgotten that?"

Katie curled her hands into fists and narrowed her eyes. "Don't play the victim here, Stoll."

 _ **I said there's no one else for you**_

"Well, sorry Gardner, but between you and I, there's no one else for you,"

Katie's stare turned into a full glare as she pointed to the door. "Get out,"

Travis straightened and glared back at her. "No," She looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. "I am not leaving until you admit I'm right and you're wrong."

Katie walked back to the garden in the yard. Travis followed after her and watched as she grabbed his stuff. As she did so, she was saying,

"You're acting as if I am the only one in the wrong. As if you don't know when a girl is flirting with you." She turned back around and faced him. "As if Tanaka isn't after you; you owe her something, don't you? You just don't do favors for anyone. I would know since I'm your _girlfriend_."

 _ **'Cause you know I get excited, yeah**_

Travis took a moment to process what she was saying as she practically threw his backpack at his chest.

He slowly smiled. "You're jealous, too."

 _ **When you get jealous too**_

Katie blushed. Her voice faltered when she said, "I-I don't know what you mean by that."

Travis chuckled and grabbed her by her waist as he let his bag fall to the floor with a thud. He tightened his grip when she tried to push him away. "It's okay, Katie-Kat, I like knowing you also get jealous."

He didn't wait for a response. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips on her. Strawberries. She tasted just like strawberries. Travis felt the tension leave her body as he gently caressed her cheek.

"You know," Travis said. "I completely forgot about Drew's request."

Katie rolled her eyes, but nonetheless she was still smiling. "Way to break the moment, Stoll,"

Travis grinned as his girlfriend pulled him down for another kiss.

 _I didn't mess it up, Drew._

 **And done! This chapter drained me (Almost 5K words, the first one was 4K). I actually forgot all about the lyrics because I was putting too much of the plot in this second chapter. So, it ran a little longer than the last one.**

 **So, what do y'all think?**

 **Don't forget to send requests. I have an outline ready and done but this is your story, too!**

 **:)**

 **~StephLopez**


	3. Love Club

High School Tales

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and any song/lyrics mentioned belong to their rightful owner. The plot and dialogue of the characters is otherwise mine.

Character: Drew Tanaka

 **Song:** _ **Love Club by Lorde**_

Chocolate chip pancakes.

Drew smelled chocolate chip pancakes the minute she woke up. She sniffed the air one more time to make sure she was not dreaming. In less than a minute she had picked up her hair and pulled on some shorts. She rushed downstairs and smiled when she saw her mother cooking in the kitchen.

Her mom had her hair picked up in a high ponytail, her face free of makeup.

Drew smiled. "Hey mom,"

Bella McClean smiled back at her daughter. She finished stacking up the two plates on the kitchen island before walking over to Drew. "Good morning, _museme_ ,"

Drew sat on one of the stools and reached for her plate. "Where's Tristan?"

Mrs. McClean glanced at her daughter. "He's in Honolulu shooting the last scenes for the upcoming movie."

Drew resisted the urge to roll her eyes in front of her mother. Instead she asked,

"So, why are you here, mom?"

Mrs. McClean walked to the refrigerator to pull out the syrup. "I cut my trip short to California to help you for this weekend." She passed the syrup to Drew who gladly poured herself more than enough on her pancakes. "So, how is it going?" The thoughts of Piper's father quickly left their minds.

Drew licked her lips as she cut her pancakes down to small bits of pieces. "You'll never guess what happened earlier in the week."

Mrs. McClean prepared her pancakes as she heard Drew speak.

"Apparently Jason – Piper's boyfriend – was also planning something this week. I think a small party or whatever. He stopped by my locker and as usual, I asked him if he had anything better to do than stalking me. For a second he looked annoyed. But then he smiled that – you know when in the movies the bad guys who started off good smile all innocent and all? - well, yeah he smiled like that and then he said,"

Drew bit one of the small pieces she cut and swallowed before saying in a gruff voice,

"I heard you're planning Piper's birthday party,"

Mrs. McClean laughed at her daughter's impersonation of Jason Grace.

"I, like any sane person would do," Drew picked up her fork. "Told him to mind his own business. He then said he wanted to _work_ _together_." She took a bite and swallowed. "Gosh, mom, can you imagine? He would totally ruin everything I have been planning! He acts as if I don't know Piper. It's not like we live together or anything." Drew finished off her rant sarcastically. Her mother let her finish another pancake before speaking up,

"And what did you agree on?"

Drew shrugged her shoulders. "I told him he was in charge of the food and the drinks. I'm handling the decorations and invites. He looked pretty iffy about me inviting people. I told him I, of course, was going to invite Piper's and his friends. He told me to be nice. I am nice, aren't I, mom?"

"Of course you are, sweetheart. You're planning your sister's birthday party. Not many siblings would do that."

Drew nodded. "Exactly!"

They finished their breakfast in silence. As her mother washed the dishes, Drew raced back upstairs to her room. It was just seven o'clock and if she hurried, she would have time to finish inviting the people left on the list before school would end. It was still Thursday, but it was better than inviting people last minute.

"Wake up!" Drew rapidly knocked on her younger sister's door before entering the bathroom. She heard Piper fall off the bed before turning on the shower. "Seriously?" Drew asked out loud as she hopped in.

~~~ Love Club ~~~

"Can't you slow down, Drew?"

Drew rolled her eyes at Piper. Jason texted her last minute that he wouldn't be able to pick her up. Piper was very unhappy that she would have to hitch a ride with her older sister.

"Honey, stop complaining. You're sixteen, not sixty." Drew slowed down as the traffic light changed to red. She glanced at her phone. Maia had stopped texting her that she was late in picking her up.

 _ **I'm in a clique but I want out**_

Lately, Drew found herself wishing she had picked different friends. She couldn't remember the last time she was honestly happy while hanging out with the girls.

"… being aware, Drew."

Drew glanced at Piper before hitting the accelerator. She honestly had no idea what Piper was saying half the time. "Um, yeah," She double parked outside Maia's house and honked twice.

"You should move to the back,"

Piper raised her eyebrows at Drew. "What?"

"Maia will throw a fit. She always sits there." Drew looked straight ahead. Piper grunted before taking off her seatbelt and opening the car door.

"Thanks, _sis_ ,"

Drew was about to reply when she heard Maia's front door slam. She looked over to Maia's house and saw her best friend stomping towards her car. Her sleek black hair was braided in two and her light green army jacket barely covered her bare legs.

Maia glanced at Piper before entering the car. "I see you brought Piper along."

"And I see you still don't know your seasons." Piper snickered as Maia huffed.

"Shut up, McClean,"

Drew was about to let her comment pass, but she remembered she was now a McClean as well. She recalled her father's words.

 _Kazoku is about protecting one another and loving one another, museme._

Drew raised up two fingers as to silence Maia as she slowed to a stop.

"Piper, honey, get out the car."

"What?" Drew looked at the rearview mirror and saw Piper's incredulous look. Drew sighed and repeated herself. Piper glared at her and reluctantly got out the car.

Maia smirked.

Drew smiled and turned to face Maia. "Get out."

Maia gaped at Drew. "What?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah, you heard me. Get out, Maia."

Maia did not know how to respond. She simply grabbed her bag and stepped out the car. Piper stared at Drew and when she realized she would now get in the front seat she quickly hopped in.

Drew waved at Maia as she drove forward.

 _ **It's not the same as when I was punched**_

Sally.

Drew tried to remember the name of the girl who punched her square on the face back in seventh grade. Her name was either Sally or Sadie or something like that. Drew had purposely spilled her chocolate milk on the front of the girl's shirt. She did not remember why she did it but she did remember the angry glare the girl sent her.

Drew was about to make a comment about the girl's style when she felt Maia's arms trying to hold her up. Then, the pain of being punched in the face seemed to ripple across the rest of her body. She became nervous and afraid. Not once did anyone dared to punch her or even simply _touch_ her.

The girl was suspended for two weeks and when she came back, she would occasionally glare at Drew from across the cafeteria.

"… really weird."

Drew parked the car near the front of the school. Everyone knew that space was only for her.

"Drew? Are you even listening to me?"

"Honestly?" Drew unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. "No,"

Piper sighed and followed her sister to the school. When they reached the double doors she said,

"Thanks for standing up for me, Drew."

Drew glanced back at her half-sister and nodded. "Yeah, see you later, _imouto_."

Piper watched as Drew walked down the hallway and turned right towards her locker, the clicking of her heels the only sound echoing in her head.

~~~ Love Club ~~~

Drew seriously considered heading to the nurse's office to call her mother. Maia had hitched a ride to school and was complaining non-stop all throughout lunch about what Drew had done to her.

"… with Jackson and Chase!"

Now Drew was paying attention. She set down her can of Pepsi and asked, "And how did that go?"

Maia narrowed her eyes at Drew and replied, "Terrible. Every time I tried to talk to Jackson, that insufferable _geek_ kept interrupting me."

Lynda leaned forward and nodded. "I understand you, Maia. Jackson and I were paired up for the history project and next thing I know, Chase joins us."

Caroline laughed and nudged Drew. "How 'bout you, Drew?"

Drew rolled her eyes. "Darling, I learned to stop playing with that _boy_ long ago. Apparently Maia still has to learn that."

The girls, excluding Maia, laughed.

Maia cleared her throat and said, "At least I know dating college boys always ends badly."

The table became silent. Drew looked around and realized the pounding in her head was just that: it was in _her_ head. She uncrossed her legs and stood up.

"Well, girls, thanks to Maia we'll extend practice an hour."

All three girls began to protest but with a look from Drew they quieted down.

 _ **In the old days there was enough**_

As Drew threw out her lunch, she thought back to her life before moving in with her mom. Drew spent the first thirteen years of her life with her father in Chicago. They lived in the downtown district in an apartment too small to even house one person, much less two. Her father worked two jobs and sometimes even took a third job of security. Which is how he met her mother 18 years earlier.

"Drew!"

Drew looked to her right and saw Travis waving at her from his table. His friends were looking at her with confused looks.

She straightened her posture and walked towards Travis. "What do you want, Travis?"

Travis grinned at her and spread his arms. "I am here to offer you a deal."

Drew crossed her arms. "You forgot."

Travis blinked twice and nervously chuckled. "What?" He stretched out the 'a'. "Of course not,"

"Travis, what did you do?" Beside him his girlfriend looked up at him with the look of a mother who knew her son broke the cookie jar.

Drew sighed. "Forget it,"

But before she could turn, she heard Jackson speak up.

"Drew," She looked at him. He was sitting between Chase and the other Stoll. Drew tried to recall his name, but failed. Jackson was looking at her as if she was about to strike any second; a part of his eyes were filled with was looked like anxiety and the other part was guilt.

 _He has nice eyes._

She briefly wondered why Chase hadn't made a move yet.

Or even worse, she did and Jackson doesn't know how to take a hint.

"What?" She asked as she impatiently tapped her nails against her forearm.

"Travis told me about what you asked him," He took out his phone and added, "There's someone else who could help you. Their sibling works for Amazon. Let me give you their number."

Drew raised her right eyebrow and handed over her phone. "Just type it in."

As she waited she took the time to look back at her table. Her friends were stealing glances at her, which brought her back to the time she met her boyfriend, Luke Castellan.

~~~ Love Club ~~~

 _ **The card games and ease with the bitter salt of blood**_

"Go on, then!" Caroline nudged Drew forward.

Drew glared at her before letting down her hair. "I really hate you sometimes."

Caroline blew Drew a kiss as she walked ahead. Drew rolled her eyes at Caroline's antics. She was used to her by now.

Drew shook her head to clear the thoughts of her friends before settling her gaze back on the blonde guy in front of her. He was sitting on one of the stools in the bar. Despite Drew being just 16 she looked much older when the right makeup was applied and the right heels were used. She asked herself if what she was doing was right. Lying to her mother that she was over at Maia's? Well, it's not like her mother was one to be home most of the time. Asking Maia's older brother to get them some fake ID's? It's not like no teenager has never been tempted to do so. Walking into a bar as an underage teenager? That one could be up for debate.

She reapplied her lip gloss and sat down two seats from him.

The bartender asked,

"What could I get you, sweetheart?" He was a young man with buff muscles and short black hair. Drew could tell a punch from his large hands would knock down anyone who looked at him in the wrong way.

"A shot of tequila, please,"

"Watch out for this one, Beckendorf,"

Beckendorf laughed and passed Drew her drink. Drew looked to her right and raised her right eyebrow.

"And you are…?" Despite her cool demeanor, her heart was racing fast.

The blonde guy she was chasing after turned to face her. Drew swore the world began to spin under her. His eyes were a clear light blue and he had a scar running from the bottom of his right eye to his chin. She shivered and knew it wasn't possible to blame the cold – it was June after all.

"Luke Castellan," He extended his hand and Drew gladly took it.

"Nice to meet you, Luke." Drew smiled. "I'm Drew," She glanced back at her friends who were whispering and shooting her nervous smiles. She looked back at Luke and said in a confident voice, "Drew Tanaka,"

~~~ Love Club ~~~

"… But she'll help you."

Drew began to think that she had a serious problem of paying attention to people. Or it was just probably people she didn't like much. She took back her phone from Jackson's hands and nodded.

"Thanks,"

Jackson nodded back at her and Drew took that as her cue to leave.

It wasn't until later that she realized she had to talk to the president of the junior class did she question if she really had to throw Piper a party.

 _Well, Reyna, looks like you and I are going to have a talk._

 _ **I was in but I want out**_

The only person who ever really questioned her actions was Piper. The first time they met each other was at Drew's tenth birthday party. Drew had just found out her mother had a second child the year after she divorced her father. What hurt the most was that her mother went from marrying a box factory worker to an international actor. It was as if her mother pushed away the scraps from her life.

Custody, of course, was handed over to her father. Bella McClean worked for a beauty company who required her traveling 24/7. After the separation, Drew would see less and less of her mother. Holidays and birthdays were the only times she would see her – and after she found out about Piper she realized her mother's absence was due to the fact her younger sister needed a guardian.

Apparently, Piper had developed Kleptomania at the young age of seven. She was found stealing crayons and occasionally dollar bills from the teacher's lounge. The court ruled out the one parent had to properly look after Piper; Tristan's secretary didn't count.

Drew could have chosen to wallow in her own self-pity, but instead she chose to look after herself. The kids at school knew she lived in the worst part of town and could barely afford trendy clothes. At first she let them bully her and push her around. When her mother bought her a pink and black bicycle, she quickly rode it to one of the kid's house and rode over his mother's garden.

Then, as she transitioned to middle school, she realized there was one group of people who could protect her: the popular crowd. She understood the consequences of being in the group, but she chose to accept them.

When her father passed away in her freshman year, she moved to her mother's school and voila – new father, new sister, and a new two story house with a pool and Jacuzzi included.

Being popular became _so_ much easier.

 _ **My mother's love is choking me**_

After lunch, Drew's phone rang. She looked at the Caller ID and considered hanging up. Talking to her mother in the middle of the school day wasn't high on her list of priorities. Nonetheless, she picked up.

"Hello?"

" _Darling!"_ Drew flinched at the high squeaked greeting of her mother. _"I was looking at your list for this weekend – "_

"You went through my things?" Drew felt her heart race at least seventy miles per hour as the pounding in her head returned.

" _Of course not! It was on top of your desk, and I can check your drawers any time I want, Drew."_ She heard her mother's voice waver. Unlike Piper, Bella McClean had a harder time to discipline her other daughter.

Drew sighed. "So, you were saying?"

" _Yes, you haven't crossed out Piper's gift. I thought you already took care of it?"_

Drew turned a right, coming face to face with the library. It was still second period lunch and Reyna had quickly texted her back that she usually was at the library during lunch.

"I'm on that, mom. Actually, I'll call you later, ciao!" Drew quickly hanged up and opened the library doors. She spotted Reyna on the right side, far away from the librarian.

 _ **I'm sick of words that hang above my head**_

As Drew walked around a table she heard the group of girls sitting there mutter her name along with the words: 'slut', 'popular', and 'manipulative'. She sent them a glare and then smiled when one of the girls let out a whimper.

Ignoring Mrs. Bridget's call for her to sign in Drew walked over to Reyna's table and sat across from her. Jason was on her right, currently typing on Reyna's laptop.

Reyna sat up straight and said, "Drew, how can I help you?"

Drew faked a smile and placed her phone between them. "A little bird told me you could help me."

Jason frowned and interrupted them. Reyna shot him a look but he looked oblivious as ever. "Wait – I thought you had everything under control."

Drew pursed her lips. "A problem came up. Don't worry Grace, your girlfriend's party won't be in trouble." Drew noticed the way Reyna's hands clenched. She took note of it and continued. "Anyways, I asked someone else to speed up an important delivery and they did not follow on the deal."

Reyna clasped her hands. "And again, how can I help you?"

Drew smiled again. "Your sibling works for Amazon, right? I need their help."

Reyna leaned forward. "And why should I help you?"

Jason nudged Reyna and his words were all that was needed for Drew to get what she wanted.

"It's for Piper, come on, Reyna."

Drew smirked as Reyna's expression changed. She sighed and nodded.

"Fine, give me the delivery order. It'll be here tomorrow morning."

Drew gladly handed over the number.

~~~ Love Club ~~~

 _ **What about the kid? It's time the kid got free**_

"This sucks,"

Drew ignored the comments the girls made. She walked over to the front of the mirror and got into position.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" As Drew danced to the hip hop song, she let her eyes follow the movements of the other girls. Maia was a beat behind, Caroline was putting too much 'hop' into her movements, but Lynda, well, Lynda was another story. The girl could dance Tango and even waltz, but hip-hop was out of her spectrum.

The other four girls in the team were otherwise doing fine.

As the song came to an end Drew called them to a circle. She took a deep breath and said,

"What the hell was that?" The girls took to staring at the floor and avoided her gaze. Drew slowly walked around the circle, commenting on every girl. While Piper went to cheerleading competitions, Drew headed to dance-offs.

The one activity that would allow Drew to feel _free_ was dancing. Every movement, every step, every jerk would make her feel on cloud nine.

 _ **Be a part of the love club**_

"Drew, I don't think I could hold any longer."

Drew looked over to one of the younger girls. She was practicing her flexibility by doing yoga poses. Drew crouched down and said,

"Honey, what did I tell you the first day?"

The younger girl (Drew honestly didn't even try to know her name) closed her eyes. "Um, you said that if we weren't going to be strong then we might as well quit."

Drew nodded and stood up. "I told you being a part of the _Pink Ladies_ requires work and sacrifice."

 _ **Everything will glow for you**_

Another girl snorted behind Drew. "Work and sacrifice for what?" Drew turned around. The girl was standing with her arms crossed. "We haven't won a single competition."

Caroline walked next to Drew and said,

"That's not Drew's fault."

The yoga girl stood up and with a less than confident voice said,

"Y-you promised us we would win."

Drew stopped Caroline from speaking up. She took a deep breath and faked a smile.

"You have ten seconds to get into position or else you are out of the dance group and I will _personally_ make sure the rest of your high school careers are _nothing_."

The dance studio became silent. Maia clapped her hands and said,

"All right, let's go. We have one hour left."

Some threw Drew looks while others shyly smiled at her. Drew nodded and soon the music started up again.

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

~~~ Love Club ~~~

 _ **Go get punched for the love club**_

 _ **For the love club.**_

"Are you sure?" Yoga Girl was sitting behind Drew's driver seat. She had a black hoodie on and some army pants.

Besides Drew, Maia put up her hood. "Less chit chat, all right?" Maia opened the car door and Yoga Girl reluctantly followed. They were outside the house of the girl who spoke against Drew.

Drew told Yoga Girl and Maia to get ready by ten o'clock to trash the Rebel Girl's house. Drew watched as both girls spray painted the car of Rebel Girl's parents. They also applied silly string over the front lawn and on the front windows.

Drew checked her phone and realized it was 11:37 already. She flickered on and off her car lights as the cue for the girls to get in. Yoga Girl closed the spray can and quickly ran back to the car.

"Where's Maia?" Drew asked.

Yoga Girl whispered back, "She said she was going to the back."

Drew cursed under her breath and gave Maia two more minutes. She squinted into the dark and couldn't find Maia's silhouette. She considered going after her, but then the lights on the second floor turned on.

"Drew!" Yoga Girl shook Drew's shoulders, waking her up from her frozen state.

She hit the accelerator just as she heard someone yell out. Drew passed three stop signs and one traffic light. Behind her, Yoga Girl kept shrieking for every sharp turn and broken law.

Once Drew arrived at Yoga Girl's car she told her,

"Honey, tonight you were sleeping in your room. The last person who called you was me because I wanted to make sure you were _resting_ from the extended practice we had. Understood?"

Yoga Girl rapidly nodded.

"Good, now leave."

As Drew drove back to her house she prayed to the heavens that Maia would keep her mouth shut.

~~~ Love Club ~~~

Drew woke up to no smell. She took her time getting dressed and ready for the day. With makeup she concealed the bags under her eyes and practiced her smile a few times.

When she got downstairs she saw the house maid, Andrea, cooking eggs with bacon.

"Miss Drew, breakfast would be ready soon."

Drew nodded as she slipped into a stool. "Where's my mother?"

Andrea smiled. "Mrs. McClean left earlier with your sister, Miss Drew. She had an appointment at nine today."

"Oh," Drew silently ate her food, contemplating whether or not to tell Andrea that if any officer or authority figure came to her house to text her immediately. But then wouldn't she be placing Andrea in a tough position?

"I forgot to tell you that your friend called at four in the morning. I told her you were resting. She sounded nervous, Miss Drew."

Drew pushed away her plate, thinking to herself if anyone else could hear the _thump, thump, thump_ blaring away. "What did she say?"

"She said she needs to speak with you." Andrea replied as she picked up the plate.

"Thanks, Andrea. See you later,"

 _Hopefully,_ Drew added.

 _ **I joined the club and it's all on**_

 _ **There are fights for being my best friend**_

"Drew! Drew!" Yoga Girl jogged up to Drew who was by her locker. It was past homeroom and she was exploding with nerves. When she picked Maia up, the girl looked pale and kept glancing behind them. No one caught her but she still looked pretty shaken up.

"What?" Drew replied in a snarky tone. She wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. She finished the invites and was more than ready to get tonight over with.

"Is Maia okay?"

"I don't know." Drew closed her locker. "And I don't care."

Yoga Girl frowned. "But," She leaned closer to Drew. "she wasn't caught right?"

 _ **And the girls get their claws out**_

"Who wasn't caught?" Caroline stepped in between them and popped her bubble gum in Yoga Girl's face.

Drew hooked her arm with Caroline's and pulled her forward, not wanting to see Yoga Girl break down. "She's worried about the person who gave her the answers to the science test."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Lacy?"

 _So Lacy is her name. Huh._

Yoga Girl – now known as Lacy to Drew – shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you never know."

Drew sighed. "They'll be fine, Lacy."

Lacy was going to ask one more question when someone pushed her aside and walked besides Drew. "Tanaka!" Drew held in a groan as Dylan Whittle smiled at her. "I've been looking for you."

"And?" Caroline smirked at Dylan's face.

"Well, I heard about the half-blood's party." He leaned down close and added, "I can bring refreshments."

 _ **There's something about hanging out with the wicked kids**_

"Refreshments," Drew repeated.

"Yeah, you know, to bring some life to the party."

"Dylan, go away. Drew's parties are _never_ boring. You know that better than anyone." Caroline added with a chuckle.

Drew jabbed Caroline on her side and smiled sweetly at Dylan. "Fine, bring whatever you want. But remember, this is my sister's party. Try to keep it down, yeah?" Drew glanced down at him and laughed when Dylan's face turned red.

"Come on, girls,"

"I won't make any promises, Tanaka!"

 _ **Take the pill make it too real.**_

"Your assignment, Drew?"

Drew looked up at Mr. Reed and smiled. "Here you go, Mr. Reed."

Mr. Reed sighed as he took the papers from Drew's hands. "Miss Tanaka, you do realize this assignment was due _last week?"_

Drew pouted. "But we agreed I could get an extension."

"A weekend extension, not a whole week!"

"Oh," Drew feigned confusion. "I was sure you said a week." She licked her lips and hitched up her purse. "I'll accept the points taken off."

Mr. Reed leaned back in his chair and said,

"This time I'll let it slip. Next time, you won't be as lucky."

Drew brightened up and nodded. "Understood sir," She smiled before walking out the classroom.

"Score, Drew."

"It's all in the smile, Caroline,"

 _ **The other day I forgot my old address**_

During social economics class the teacher asked them to recall the lesson on India's economy a month before. She recalled the special Indian cultural dance she led back in seventh grade for a school art project. And for the majority of the class, she couldn't remember her old address.

She thought back to India's current economic crisis and how people viewed normal Americans as rich and wealthy. She compared her lifestyle with her late father versus her mother's. With her father, there was just enough to feed them every night, as opposed to her mother where there are always extras around the house.

 _ **I'm sitting pretty on the throne,**_

Then again during lunch she forgot her old room. Looking around her friends she thought to herself,

 _ **There's nothing more I want**_

 _ **Except to be alone.**_

The constant chatter coming from Caroline's lips and the looks Dylan sent her or the occasional touch just urged her to push them all away. Instead, she wanted the comforting hugs from her father when things became too rough or the warm smile Luke would send her after weeks of not seeing each other.

 _ **Your clothes are soaked and you don't know where to go**_

"Drew, are you okay?" Lacy was looking at her with wide eyes.

Drew rolled her own and said,

"When am I not okay?"

"Oh my gosh, remember the pep rally party? Drew, you were, like, the life of the party!"

Caroline nodded and began to tell the story of how Drew chose the right music and had everyone dancing while shots were being called at the same time to the younger girls who couldn't go. The major rule she truly stuck to was not inviting the youngest to a party because things would usually spiral out of control.

While Caroline talked at a hundred miles per hour Drew looked around for – well, she didn't know _what_ she was looking for.

 _ **So drop your chin and take yourself back home**_

 _I want to go home._

She focused on replying her messages and reminding Andrea to sign the papers for Piper's gift. She would be lying if she said she successfully pushed the depressing thoughts from her mind.

 _ **And roll out your maps and papers**_

In her room, she has a giant world map with pins pushed throughout it. The blue ones are for the places she has visited – the Bahamas, Chile, and London. The white ones for the ones she will visit – Costa Rica, Sydney, and India. The pink ones for the ones she would like to visit but might never do so – Mexico, Switzerland, and of course, Japan.

 _ **Find out your hiding places again**_

The green ones were only for the United States; for the places she enjoyed visiting with only her mother during the holidays. She found comfort in the memories.

 _ **The only problem that I got with the club**_

 _ **Is how you're severed from the people who watched you grow up**_

Lately, she pushed aside any invitation her father's extended family sent her. She could barely recall the last time she saw her aunts and uncles and cousins. It was either the mall, the movies, or a party she would attend to instead of being with the family she had left.

Out of all her sins, not being with her family killed her.

But she continued telling herself she made it this far and going back to the young girl who was humiliated and hurt was no option.

 _ **When you're a member go on your great adventure again**_

Piper once asked her why she liked being popular.

Before Drew could respond, she thought about what to say. Why did she like being surrounded by people who didn't really care about her? Maia only looked after herself; Caroline spoke about loyalty and being by her side but by the last minute she was the first to run; Lynda had no character. And Lacy was just a mere freshman looking for some status. And Dylan? Dylan was no option. At all.

The first parties and hang out were great! No responsibility and absolute freedom… Until the secrets began and the constant lying was introduced.

Drew finally told her,

"I have bitten the apple and I have liked it."

Piper didn't understand her but dropped the conversation.

 _ **And we'll be waiting at the end.**_

One of Luke's friends named Silena warned Drew that the thrill dies down when the crash comes. Drew told her she would be more careful than Silena. Silena only laughed and told her to 'go for it'.

And she did.

~~~ Love Club ~~~

 **Japanese to English translation:**

 _Museme - daughter_

 _Kazoku - family_

 _Imouto - young sister_

 ***The translation may be off but I do not speak Japanese or am familiar with its cultural ties to the language.**

 **~~~ Response to Guest Reviewers~~~**

 **To Lost in the Wind: Thank you so much for your review! It really made my day and yes, my goal was to make Drew seem less 'bad' through her interaction with Travis. As you can see in this chapter (which is about her) she is in conflict with herself – acting different with her mother versus Piper versus her friends. And I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well! :)**

 **To 1 happy reader: Thank you thank you for your kind review! I am glad I got Reyna's character about right. And you just removed my doubts about beginning with Reyna. To share a little bit with you, I wrote her chapter as a one-shot but then I also wrote Luke's chapter and then I thought: why not make others similar and tie them into a story? And ta-da! High School Tales was born. :)**

 **~~~ AN ~~~**

 **Who got the _Grease_** **reference? Points to you!**

 **I have always thought there was more to Drew's character than Rick Riordan let's on. Her backstory was made up by me as well as her justification for being manipulative and often coming off mean. Of course that doesn't really justify her actions – which WILL backfire later in the story through someone's else's eyes. And if you paid close attention Drew doesn't really label herself as mean. She's sort of blind to the consequences of her actions. I hope I did her character justice in some sense. And who can guess Piper's gift? Sneak peek for every chapter if you get it right.**

 **~StephLopez**


	4. The Moment I Knew

High School Tales

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and any song/lyrics mentioned belong to their rightful owner. The plot and dialogue of the characters is otherwise mine.

Character: Piper McClean

 **Song:** _ **The Moment I Knew by Taylor Swift**_

"Beauty Queen, are you okay?"

Piper looked up from her spot on the curb and shook her head. "I-I don't think I am."

Leo crouched down next her and smiled his trademark grin. "You know what will make you feel better?"

Piper took a deep, shaky breath and asked, "What will me make feel better?"

Leo jumped and pointed to himself. "Tofu hamburgers prepared by Bad Boy Supreme!"

Piper's response was a half-hearted smile. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and nodded. "Okay, let's go."

Leo gladly helped her up. "You sure you don't want to change?" He nodded at her red and black dress with black heels. Her hair was no longer up, but down in messy curls. Her makeup was smeared and she faintly smelled of beer and throw up.

"Um, I don't want to go home." She looked down the street, the faint light from the houses allowing her to spot the outline of her own house – which was all dark.

"Oh, okay." Leo looked back at his car. Piper knew what he was thinking and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go to your place. You do have clean laundry right?"

Leo smirked. "I sure hope so. Ow!"

Piper grinned. "Shut up, Repair Boy. You better have clean clothes."

"Whatever you say, Beauty Queen."

As Piper entered his car she thought of Jason. And her chest tightened.

 _ **You should've been there,**_

The worst three hours of her life on October 16th, her birthday no less, began with the stupid blue lollipop.

~~~ The Moment I Knew ~~~

"I'm guessing that's the vitamin?"

Piper's nutritionist – Dr. Ray – smiled at her. "Don't worry, Piper, it won't hurt."

"I bet you say that to all your patients."

Dr. Ray laughed and looked at her mother, Bella McClean. "She's a heartbreaker, this one." Mrs. McClean smiled in response. "All right Piper," Dr. Ray placed the syringe – where? Piper wasn't looking. "Think happy thoughts."

"I can't think happy thoughts while you are – ow!" Piper squeezed her eyes shut and repeated the mantra. _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

"You did great!" Dr. Ray placed the syringe on a small bowl and slowly rubbed the place of the injection with alcohol and a cotton ball.

Piper opened her eyes and tried to glare at the doctor. Her mother stepped forward and rubbed her shoulders. "Good job, honey!"

Piper groaned. "Mom I'm not five anymore."

"What? I thought you were seven." Dr. Ray winked at her.

Mrs. McClean squeezed her shoulders. "No, but today you turn seventeen!"

Piper looked up at Dr. Ray. He was holding in his hands three lollipops.

"You can choose!"

"You're kidding,"

"Piper, honey, don't be rude."

"Um, I choose the blue one."

"Great!" Dr. Ray handed her the blue lollipop and placed the rest away. "Now, don't tell your dentist I am giving you cavities, all right, Piper?"

"Don't worry. I won't tell." Piper said sarcastically (Dr. Ray was also her orthodontist and when he was in the mood, her therapist).

Dr. Ray laughed and showed them the way out of the room. "Amazing! Well, happy birthday Piper. Have a blast for me, yeah?" He winked at her and Piper nodded.

"I'll try."

"Piper, be more positive!"

"Um, no."

"Teenagers, am I right?"

"You sure are, Dr. Ray."

 _Oh my gosh, mom stop flirting!_

~~~ The Moment I Knew ~~~

"Sorry for the mess." Leo placed aside a metallic thingy from the couch to the corner of the room. She still didn't understand how her best friend lived by himself and the school didn't know. And what she would probably never know is how he could afford both a car and an apartment. But most of all, why he had trouble going to the laundromat occasionally.

"It's okay." If it was any other moment she would have scolded him for the mess while Jason would have laughed it off and tell her it was 'a guy thing'.

 _ **Should've burst through the door,**_

"So, water or soda?" Leo opened up his refrigerator and began taking out the ingredients needed.

Piper sat down at the sofa and closed her eyes for a moment. "Water is fine."

"Okay,"

She watched as Leo prepared their dinner – or midnight snack? – while he whistled a familiar tune. She realized it was _their_ song; the song that all three would sing on car rides and for that one time, a helicopter ride.

~~~ The Moment I Knew ~~~

"I think we're too high, Piper." Leo gripped the sides of his seat. He kept looking outside the window even when he asked the pilot countless of times if it was safe to fly so high. Larry, the pilot, laughed and placed his iPod on shuffle. He said it would calm Leo down, but by the looks of it he was far from calm.

"I think we can go higher, right Larry?"

"Sure thing, Missy,"

"Piper, Leo looks like he's going to puke."

Piper crinkled her nose. "Man up, Leo."

Jason laughed and said,

"Come on dude. We're not even up that high."

"Yeah? Then why can I see the freakin' top of the empire state building?"

Both Piper and Jason laughed as Leo kept sneaking looks out the window, trying and failing to nod his head to the beat of _Viva la Vida_. Piper leaned against Jason and rested her head on his shoulder. Her father gave her money for her 16th birthday and she used it to travel through New York by means of helicopters and ferry boats.

Jason reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"This is nice." He muttered.

Piper smiled. "Watching Leo turn greener by each verse? You bet."

Jason grinned and then showed her his full blown smile.

 _ **With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,**_

"I meant being with you with _that_ view."

Piper looked to her right and saw the orange and pink streaks along the sky. The sun was setting and she couldn't agree more. Each building was a peak illuminated by the natural colors of the sky. "Wow," She breathed out.

"Sorry to break the lover's moment, but I really think I'm going to puke."

"Leo!"

~~~ The Moment I Knew ~~~

"Bon appetit!" Leo placed a plate with two tofu hamburgers and a glass of water with ice on the blue coffee table in front of her.

"This looks delicious."

Leo huffed. "Yeah and I'm Asian,"

"Leo I'm being serious."

"Seriously lying? Yeah, you bet."

Piper chuckled and raised up one hamburger to her mouth. As she ate she watched as Leo prepared himself coffee and a croissant with jelly. She felt a pulse on her right temple and thought back to the call she got.

~~~ The Moment I Knew ~~~

"I was looking for you."

Piper turned around and saw her older sister walk up to her. Piper asked her mom if she could be dropped off home instead of at school. Apparently Drew had the same idea – if her idea included cutting last period.

"I was at the doctor's."

"Uh-huh," Drew walked past her and opened the door to their home. Piper followed after her and watched as Drew settled her bag on the kitchen island and reached for the hot pink vase on top of the refrigerator.

"That money is only for emergencies, Drew."

Drew ignored her and took out several bills. She placed them inside her purse and smiled at Piper.

"Let's go shopping, yeah?"

For the next two hours Piper found herself being made fun of and at the same time complimented by Drew. How Drew did that? Piper would never know.

"Nope,"

The saleslady blinked at Drew. "Excuse me?"

Drew looked up from her phone and rolled her eyes. "I said no, obviously. We would like another salesperson."

"I don't see what the problem is here."

"Honey, _you're_ the problem."

Piper stepped between them and sweetly smiled at the saleslady. "Miss, I apologize but it's just that we were told we would be attended by someone else."

The saleslady narrowed her eyes. "Fine, I'll see who else is available."

"Thank you."

Piper turned around and placed her hands on her hips. "Did you have to be so rude?"

Drew looked up from the rack of blouses she was looking through. "Piper, would you like to have been attended by someone who doesn't know the difference between work casual and street casual? If that lady attended us, then you would have left here worse than you look already."

Piper sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Never mind," Piper followed after her older sister, who was now by the shoes section.

"How about these?" Drew held up a pair of black heels with a strap that reached from the front to around her ankle. They were classy and fancy.

 _ **And it would've felt like,**_

 _ **A million little shining stars had just aligned,**_

"I like them." Piper smiled and thought of how for once she was grateful her older sister was such a fashionista. Piper would have probably bought another pair of converse… which wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Of course, you do I picked them."

"Yep," Piper reached for them and sat down to put them on. Before she could place them on, she pulled out the blue lollipop from her front pocket. Surprisingly, it only had one crack. As she finished placing the left heel on she felt her phone vibrate. She stood up and answered.

"Hello?"

" _Piper?"_

"Dad?" Piper grinned. She didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her father before he left for Honolulu.

" _Yes, it's me. Are you home, sweetheart?"_

Piper walked to the mirror, where Drew was fixing her hair. "No, I'm with Drew at the mall."

 _My legs look killer._

" _So you're not alone, right?"_

"No. Is everything all right?" Piper stopped admiring herself and thought of why her father was calling her in the middle of work. Usually Jane called.

Her father sighed. _"Piper, I am so sorry but I can't make it home tonight."_

Piper watched as her expression turned sad. Drew paused and looked at her through the mirror. Their eyes locked and Piper gulped before saying,

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

" _Piper, no, listen it's your Grandpa Tom."_

"What?" Piper watched as Drew approached her slowly but all she was really paying attention to was her father's words.

" _He's in the hospital."_

"But he hates hospitals."

" _Yes he does. Don't worry about him yet, all right? I already arranged a flight for you tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting for you in California. Pass me to Drew."_

"Okay," Piper passed the phone to Drew as she spun the lollipop back and forth.

"Hello?" Piper sat back down and watched as Drew paced back and forth. "Yeah, uh-huh – wait, what?" She glanced at Piper and continued to pace. "And you had the bright idea to tell her? No, I am not talking back, it's called being a sister. I don't care if you tell her. Of course I will! I'll even drop her off. Yeah, whatever."

Drew hung up and looked at Piper. "Jane will transfer money to your credit card and I'll be dropping you off tomorrow." Drew turned around and reached for the box where the black heels belonged in. "What are you waiting for, Piper? Let's go."

Piper slowly nodded, and reached down to take off the black heels. She took one last look at the mirror. Drew was looking at her with an impatient look on her face, her hand clutching Piper's phone causing her knuckles to turn white. The last time Drew was angry she trashed Jason's house because he had ditched Piper for a game.

Piper looked up and saw her own face. Her eyes were beginning to turn shiny with tears that refused to fall down.

She stood up and took a deep breath. "Yeah, let's go."

~~~ The Moment I Knew ~~~

"… and then she kissed me."

"What?" Piper looked up at Leo who was rolling his eyes.

"Geez, don't act so surprised."

"Who kissed you?"

"Ha! I knew you weren't paying attention. I was talking about my motorcycle. Now, why would a machine kiss me?"

"I dunno. I always figured you'd built yourself a female robot after being rejected so many times."

"Ouch, no need to be so feisty."

"I'm sorry, Leo. I'm just…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say for the first time. Usually she was great at talking about her feelings and reading others. She stared at the coffee table and leaned back.

"Tired?"

"I think so."

Leo nodded and stood up. He picked up the plates and took them to the kitchen. She heard the water running and the curses Leo muttered every time he turned on the water too cold. He was not a fan of the cold.

Piper leaned against the sofa and kicked off her heels. They were no longer smooth and classy looking. They were roughened by the rocks and dirt. She looked at them and realized that's how she felt. She felt roughed by the events of the day, beaten up and tired.

No, more than tired. She was _exhausted_.

She closed her eyes and realized she was just… sad. That's the word. She was sad by the health of her grandpa, the absence of her father, and the overbearing of her mother. She was sad because her boyfriend did not show up to her surprise party and even angry because he was with the one girl she somehow couldn't compete with.

 _ **And I would've been so happy.**_

If Jason had arrived she wouldn't be feeling so rotten inside. If Jason had arrived she wouldn't be bothering her best friend at two in the morning with a broken heart.

~~~ The Moment I Knew ~~~

"Here you go."

Drew handed Piper her shopping bags. "Now, go get ready. You have thirty minutes. I have a surprise for you."

Piper groaned. "Please don't tell me its clowns. The last time you took me out shopping we got back home to find mom dressed up and strangling Freddie the Clown."

Drew rolled her eyes. "Freddie was stealing mom's jewelry. I would have also strangled him."

"That I believe."

"Oh, shut up, Piper. Just go get ready."

"We're not going to some club or out the country, right?"

"Piper, I'm your sister not your kidnapper. Now go!"

"Fine," Piper ran up the stairs and quickly showered. She put on the dress Drew chose for her. It was a strapless dress with a Sweetheart neckline. The bust was sequin with a lined rosette waist sash. In other words it was perfect.

She walked out the room with her heels in one hand and the blue lollipop in the other. She kept forgetting to unwrap it. Unlike her, Drew was wearing a long backless deep V neck halter pink and black dress. Her hair was in an updo and her makeup was already done.

"How'd you get ready so fast?"

Drew smirked. "Practice darling, now come. We have fifteen minutes and I have to get your hair and makeup done."

"No makeup please."

"I'll just apply a bit. Now, sit." Drew was right. In fifteen minutes they were already out the door and in her convertible. Drew already had Piper's purse waiting for her in the car with all her personal belongings and even a set of jewelry that Piper _had_ to wear.

"That's mom's gift. She called me to give it to you. She said she had to leave." Drew kept her eyes on the road and Piper knew where her mother had gone: to California.

"Thanks," Piper put on the diamond earrings and ruby necklace that coincidentally matched her dress. "So, where are we going? To a fancy dinner? Oooh, a private yacht?"

Drew snorted. "Your boyfriend's house."

"Oh," Piper slouched back in the seat. For her 14th birthday her parents took her on a cruise and for her 15th Drew took her to some restaurant in Paris and for shopping as well.

Drew glanced at her before making a right. "Are you not happy? I would have thought you would have been more excited."

"I am excited. It's just, like I told you yesterday, Jason has been acting weird."

"Oh no,"

"What?" Piper sat up. She looked around and saw they were two blocks away. Only a few cars and few families were milling around.

"He's not gay is he?"

"Drew!"

"What? I have nothing against that, it's just I always had my suspicions. No one uses that much gel Piper."

"I am definitely sure my boyfriend is straight, thank you very much."

Drew giggled. "Oooh, sure like we kiss sure or sure like we slept sure?"

"Drew!"

"I'm just joking, Piper."

Piper shook her head, but nonetheless a smile was on her face. It was moments like those that she liked spending time with her older sister, despite the claims and remarks other people made about her. Drew parked the car and Piper looked up at Jason's house. It was dark and had an eerie feeling to it. It was completely silent.

"Come on. I didn't cook just so the food would be cold."

"You made dinner?" Piper asked as she got out the car.

Drew hesitated. "Yeah,"

Piper knew she was lying but the storm of butterflies in her stomach were enough to keep her walking. Before she made for the front door Drew grabbed her arm and dragged her through the side gate.

Drew opened it and pushed Piper first. "It's in the backyard."

"Oh okay, so is Jason just joining us or is Leo also there?"

Drew slowed down behind her and whispered, "Happy birthday Piper," just as choruses of 'Surprise!' were yelled and lights turned on.

 _ **Christmas lights glisten,**_

The first thing Piper noticed were the Christmas lights.

Her favorite holiday was Christmas. The red and green lights were placed around Jason's backyard. The BBQ was pushed to the side and tables with white tablecloths and roses on top formed a circle. Inside the circle was what appeared to be a dance floor set up. In the back was the sound system and a rectangular table with a wide cake and chocolate fountain to the side. Gift bags were placed around the table and some were even on the floor.

On the right side were more rectangular tables filled with food and drinks. On the left there was a keg and a ping pong table. Once Piper took in the balloons and twinkling lights, she was close to tears.

Smack in the middle of the dance floor she saw the faces of Annabeth, Percy, Leo, the Stoll brothers, her cheerleaders, and a bunch of her other friends as well as some people she was not familiar with. She broke out into a huge smile and said,

"Oh my gosh, thank you!"

Annabeth stepped out of the huge group and walked up to her. She hugged her and gave her a tight squeeze. "Happy birthday!"

Piper continued to smile and hugged almost every single person who was in the huge group. Pretty soon people began to disperse and either grabbed food or a partner. She stepped back and looked around.

"Where's Jason?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders as he bit into a blue cupcake. "I don't know." Is what Piper heard him say but with the cupcake in his mouth he could have also said, "I am Joe,"

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Piper noticed she was distant from Percy. She made a mental note to talk to her in private soon. "Last time I saw him was after school in the parking lot."

Piper nodded. "Thanks," She excused herself and went to look for Leo. He was flirting with one of her cheerleaders, his eyebrows dancing up and down with every pick up line he told her.

She tapped him on the shoulder and he winked back at her cheerleader.

"June, you could go. Just ignore him."

June shyly smiled and walked away.

"Aw, Pipes! June and I were going somewhere."

"Yeah, rejection,"

"You're real nice, you know?"

Piper grinned. "I'm just joking, you know that."

Leo wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned back at her. "I know. So," He took a gulp of his drink. "What can I do for you Beauty Queen?"

"Have you seen Jason?"

Leo frowned. "Actually, I haven't."

"That's weird."

"Have you tried calling him?"

Piper bit the inside of her cheeks. "No,"

Leo stared at her. "Are you serious, Pipes? Call him. He might be on his way already. I mean, this is _his_ house. His turf, know what I mean?"

 _ **I've got my eye on the door,**_

Piper looked towards the gate and nodded. Leo left her by saying he saw a hot freshman around. She took out her phone and dialed Jason.

" _Hello?"_ She heard his voice sound tired.

"Jason," She breathed out. "Where are you?"

" _Piper?"_ Jason sighed. _"What time is it?"_

"A little past eight."

" _Oh no, Piper, I'm sorry."_ Piper gulped. _It's okay. I'm sort of used to it. "Listen, I'll be there okay? It's just something happened."_

Piper walked over to the gate and asked,

"Is everything okay?"

" _No, not really. I'll tell you later okay? Wait – Reyna? Yes, I'll be right there."_ She heard him open a door and suddenly she heard voices and the sounds of elevators opening and closing with a _ding!_ "I'll be there. I promise, yeah?"

Piper nodded and tried to ignore the blow of the name he said. "Okay, I'll be here."

He hung up on her before she could finish.

 _ **Just waiting for you to walk in,**_

Piper had just finished her first plate when she looked back at the gate for the hundredth time. The Stolls were joking around and she was making friendly conversation with Katie. Drew was sitting with Dylan and her _Pink Ladies._ She didn't see Maia which was a first.

 _ **But the time is ticking,**_

Two hours had passed and she already had danced three songs and had two plates with three beers. She danced one song with Connor (who was not such a bad dancer), one with Annabeth (who didn't say anything to her about Percy), and one with Leo (who was surprisingly good). Percy had asked her to dance, but she kindly said because the last time she saw him dancing he continuously stepped on Annabeth's feet. Instead, she offered him her blue lollipop which he gladly accepted.

 _ **People ask me how I've been**_

"Piper," Piper turned around and faced Percy. A redhead with green eyes and highlighted hair was next to him. She had a smile on her face and was holding a bag with a red bow on it. "This is Rachel."

Rachel stretched out her hand. "Hi Piper I have heard a lot about you. I know we haven't met before, but happy birthday!" Piper shook her hand and grabbed the gift Rachel handed her.

"It's nice to meet you, Rachel. And thanks!" She looked back at Percy who had a nervous look on his face.

"So, how are you? Are you enjoying your surprise party?" Rachel asked,

Piper looked around.

 _ **As I comb back through my memory,**_

"Yeah, I really am. I really like how the place is set up."

"Me too! I wonder who decorated." Rachel replied.

"Oh, Drew decorated. Annabeth and I helped out." Percy finally spoke up. Piper looked at him with either a face of surprise or mild concern. If Percy was this calm about bringing a girl to a party as what could be presumed as a date, and casually mentioned the other girl he spent half his time with, then she definitely needed to talk to him on a personal level.

Rachel looked mildly annoyed but grinned back at Piper. "Well, that's great that you like it you know?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, it is." An awkward silence followed and Piper thought it was best to leave. "Well, thanks for coming!" She pulled Rachel for a hug and shot a look at Percy who only looked back at her confused. Before she left, she noticed something blue peeking out of Rachel's handbag. She turned around towards the gate and pulled out her phone to call Jason again. She had sent him multiple texts but he didn't respond to any of them.

 _ **How you said you'd be here,**_

She replayed the conversation they had and repeated her mantra.

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

 _ **You said you'd be here.**_

She was positive he said he would be there. And two hours and half had already passed.

"Piper!"

Piper turned around and saw Drew walk towards her. Or try to. She had one hand on her hip and the other holding up a cup of beer. She grinned at Piper and spread open her arms.

"I missed you!"

Piper braced herself as Drew engulfed her into a hug. "Uh, I missed you, too."

Drew squeezed her and turned her around to face the party.

 _ **And it was like slow motion,**_

As Piper looked around one more time she slowly breathed in the scent of flowers from the back garden and the not-so-pleasant odor of beer. Drew's proximity didn't make it better.

"So, sis," Drew took a sip of her beer. "How'd you like your party?"

"It's great." Piper recalled the two plates she had. "I really like the food."

Drew grinned. "Jason was in charge of the food."

Piper looked away. "Really,"

Drew nodded and continued speaking. "Yeah, he took care of the food and drinks. I was in charge of decorations. As you can see I did a great job. Anyways, you look smokin' darling. Dylan tried to hit on you but I stopped him. Talking about boys, where's Jason?"

 _ **Standing there in my party dress**_

Piper picked the hem of her dress. "He said he's on his way."

Drew frowned. "It's already late isn't it? Oh! Here you should re-apply it. Cake time is soon, and trust me, you'll want to look good for the pictures."

 _ **In red lipstick,**_

Drew handed Piper a red lipstick and Piper hesitated in taking it.

 _ **With no one to impress,**_

She normally only wore make up on her dates with Jason and to social gatherings. She barely wore make up to school because by the end of the day she would be sweaty and tired.

 _ **And they're all laughing,**_

Leo and the Stoll brother erupted into laughs. Piper grinned at watching them run away from an angry June and a red faced Frank, one of Jason's football buddies. She didn't know him personally but the couple times they talked he was nice and not like the other football guys (besides Jason).

"Jason didn't trust me with the invites. Can you believe him? No one," She took another sip. "Tells me, Drew Tanaka," Another. "What to or not to do."

Dylan was passing by, his arm around one of the cheerleaders. Piper grabbed her fellow cheerleader's arm and pulled her away from Dylan. Dylan merely laughed and walked away. Piper told the younger girl to either go home or find some friends who don't want to only sleep with her. The younger girl reluctantly obeyed her and headed back to one of the tables. Meanwhile, Drew had finished her cup and was leaning against Piper.

"Piper, I really am sorry about your grandpa. I hope he's fine."

 _ **As I'm looking around the room,**_

Piper had to process what Drew was saying. She knew her sister wasn't bad, but the last time Drew spoke to Piper in such a wistful tone was when Drew's father had died from a heart attack. Piper wasn't as close with her sister back then; she didn't know the difference between the Drew Tanaka and Drew the Sister. But her tone did scare her.

Drew hugged her sister, but Piper had to wince at the strong smell. "Um, Drew, I don't mean to break this bonding moment, but you reek of beer."

Drew hiccupped. "I know. Let me go hug my girls so I won't be the only one who stinks."

Piper chuckled and watched as her sister wobbled away.

 _ **But there's one thing missing,**_

When her sister arrived to the dance floor where the _Pink Ladies_ were dancing the night away, she felt a pain on her chest. She made a fist with her right hand and placed it over her heart.

 _ **And that was the moment I knew.**_

She recalled the name Jason said and her fist clenched tighter.

How could she compete with the class president who had nearly as perfect grades as Annabeth? How could she compete with the girl who grew up by Jason's side and was there for him when things went wrong? And most of all, how could she compete with the one girl Jason would drop everything for?

Heck, he even missed her party because of _her_.

 _ **And the hours pass by,**_

"Hey Piper."

Frank stood in front of her, his jean jacket over his right shoulder. Piper took a moment to reply.

"Hey, Frank, thanks for coming."

Frank blushed. "Of course. So," He shuffled on his feet. "Have you seen Jason?"

 _ **Now I just wanna be alone,**_

Piper tried looking around the backyard, but Frank was really huge she only saw the glare of the party lights. "Actually, no, I haven't." Her tone was harsher than she meant.

Frank blinked and said,

"Oh." He cleared his throat.

 _ **But your close friends always seem to know**_

"Well, if he calls you or – "

"Yeah, I'll tell you. Listen, I'll be back." She abruptly turned around and headed towards the back door which led to the kitchen. She heard Frank mutter something and then Percy calling her name.

 _ **When there's something really wrong,**_

She headed straight for the living room where she took off her heels and stretched her legs. She curled her toes and then stretched her arms.

 _ **So they follow me down the hall,**_

She heard voices so she made a quick escape to the closest bathroom, which was behind the dining room. She basically ran there and opened the door.

 _ **And there in the bathroom,**_

She heard Annabeth calling her name and she tried to recall why she thought it was a great idea to become friends with Jason's friends. Annabeth was his tutor in elementary school, Leo was like a brother for him, and Frank was his second in command on the football field. She told herself it was because he made the effort in becoming friends with the Stoll brothers who next to Jason were total klutz at times, and his effort in overcoming his problems with Drew.

 _ **I try not to fall apart,**_

She leaned against the door and brought her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes tight and heard the words of comfort her Grandpa Tom would speak to her whenever she had a bad day.

She remembered the time he spoke of how he named her. Her mother wanted her to be named Britney and her father chose Wendy. Piper was really glad her Grandpa actually thought on her name.

He chose Piper because of her voice. He said he was confident she would go far – not just because of her abilities as a charm speaker (as what he called her) – but because she was a mediator. Sure she wasn't book smart or won multiple awards on the debate team, but she knew how to bring peace with words.

 _ **And the sinking feeling starts,**_

She smiled against her knees and when she lifted her head she saw there were tear stains on them. She wiped her knees with some tissue and then heard the soft knocks on the door.

She slowly stood up and took a deep breath.

"Yeah?" Her voice shook and that scared her more than anything. Normally she was confident when she spoke in such a state.

"Piper?" It was Annabeth. "Are you okay? Frank said you looked a little bit upset."

Piper heard Frank sigh on the other side. She didn't mean to make him upset either. "I-I'm okay. Just tired, I guess."

"You sure, Beauty Queen?" This time it was Leo and for some reason she erupted into tears.

"Piper, open the door." Now it was Annabeth and Piper did so. It was Annabeth. She couldn't refuse her, honestly.

 _ **As I say hopelessly,**_

 _ **"He said he'd be here."**_

"He told me he would be here. And three hours already passed." Piper managed to blurt out between sniffles.

Annabeth and Leo looked at each other while Frank stared at her. She stared back at him and for some reason he looked haunted. Like he knew what she was feeling, just on a different scale.

Piper normally was good at reading people, and looking at herself through Frank's eyes she cried even harder.

 _ **What do you say**_

 _ **When tears are streaming down your face**_

 _ **In front of everyone you know?**_

She soon felt a pair of arms encircle her and she heard her sobs quiet down.

"Shh, everything is all right, shh," Annabeth whispered to her while rubbing her back. Wait no- it wasn't her who was rubbing her back. It was Leo.

"Hey, Beauty Queen, you know Jason would never abandon you. I am sure he has a good reason for not being here."

Piper slowly broke away from Annabeth's embrace. "I know that but, still," She wiped her eyes with her hands and looked back at Frank. He looked slightly angry but for some reason she knew it wasn't directed at her.

 _ **And what do you do when the one**_

 _ **Who means the most to you**_

"It's just isn't Jason though." She sniffled one more time. "I got a call from my dad telling my grandpa is really sick. He's in the hospital. My parents are in California right now, and Drew is over her head."

Annabeth's look went from concern to critical. "Your father told you this on your _birthday_?"

Leo even looked annoyed. "Are you serious?"

Piper nodded. "Yeah, even Drew got annoyed."

Annabeth sighed. "Piper, I am sure your grandpa wouldn't like for you to be sad on such a special day. It's your birthday. It was planned with lots of love and all of us here," She motioned to Leo and Frank. "Love you in our own ways. Why don't you try calling Jason or even your father one more time, yeah?"

 _ **Is the one who didn't show?**_

Piper looked down. "I-I already called him multiple times and sent him texts. And I don't want to talk to my dad right now."

Annabeth pursed her lips and nodded. "Okay. Here is what we are going to do."

For the next fifteen minutes Piper found herself still in the motion happening before her eyes.

After Annabeth calmed her down she began to shout out orders like an army general. She sent Leo to take out the cake from the fridge (turns out the one outside was made from cardboard); Frank to gather everyone in front of the cake table; and called Drew to bring her makeup bag with her.

Drew didn't ask questions (Piper didn't know if it was because of her drunken state or because she honestly didn't care at the moment) and hurried to fix Piper's hair and her makeup.

"All right, honey, now you're all fixed up. Let's go celebrate, yeah?" She grabbed Piper's hand and Piper was sure it was her who was dragging Drew along and not the other way around.

 _ **And they're all standing around me singing**_

 _ **"Happy birthday to you",**_

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you

Happy birthday dear Piper

Happy birthday to you!"

Piper smiled at the faces who were singing to her. Sure, some words were slurred (Dylan and surprisingly June) and some people were totally off key (like Percy and Leo), but it's the thought that counts.

"Cut the cake!"

"Yeah!"

"Smile!"

"Wait!" Piper almost dropped the knife. She looked up at Drew, who holding a small box with elegant engravings. The engravings were of Native American descent and the design radiated the elegance of the culture.

She immediately knew what it was. A dreamcatcher.

"I had it especially made for you. I'm sure you'll like it."

Piper smiled at her sister. "Thank you."

 _ **But there was one thing missing,**_

She took one last look around and saw everyone but no one at the same time. There was only one person she honestly wanted to see. And he wasn't there.

 _ **And that was the moment I knew.**_

~~~ The Moment I Knew ~~~

"Piper, wake up, Piper."

Piper slowly opened up her eyes. Her shoulder felt swollen and her back was aching. She yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Beauty Queen?"

Piper slowly nodded and stood up. "I'm really tired."

Leo nodded right back at her. "Yeah, I know. Anyways," He reached for her phone which was almost dead. "Drew called me. She is outside. Apparently you have a plane to catch…?"

"Shoot," Piper muttered. She reached for her heels and grabbed them by the top (she was too exhausted to honestly put them on, much less walk with them). "Okay," She took a deep breath and then launched herself on Leo.

"Whoa," He staggered a bit back but gladly returned the hug.

"Thank you," Piper muttered as she pulled back. She smiled at him and walked out his front door. As she made her way down the apartment building she realized her phone was buzzing.

 _ **You called me later,**_

Her breath hitched when she saw the Caller ID: Sparky

She picked up.

 _ **And said, "I'm sorry, I didn't make it,"**_

"Piper," Jason's voice sounded exhausted as well. "Piper," He repeated her name. "Piper," Three times he did so, each one with more sorrow behind it. She compared the saying of her name to her own mantra.

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

"Yeah?" Was all she could say.

"I am sorry I didn't make it."

She paused before replying. What was she supposed to say? 'It's okay' didn't cut it. He hurt her.

 _ **And I said, "I'm sorry too,"**_

In her emotional state all Piper could reply before hanging up was,

"Well, guess what? I am sorry, too."

She hung up and that was the moment she knew.

 _ **And that was the moment I knew.**_

He wasn't who she needed. No, she needed someone else right now. Someone who was always by her side despite their cold demeanor. She needed someone who although was complicated, and definitely broken, was stronger than her.

"Piper hurry up!"

Piper looked up and saw her older sister glaring at her. Piper grinned, the tension in her chest lifting. "I'm coming!"

Drew sighed and put on her sunglasses as Piper entered the car. "Finally, _Imouto,"_

~~~ The Moment I Knew ~~~

 **I won't make excuses or give you my life story. I had to delete the previous version of this chapter because it was just not running well with the plot. The main idea was kept, but it's the small details that were bothering me.**

 **But back to the story – to ease any confusion or distraught this is a Jasper/Jiper story, not a Jeyna one. Just like it isn't a Liper story. I will go canon with the pairings, but explore some of the other non-canon ones.**

 **And… hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I can't promise the next one, but I will tell you who and what song it will involve:**

 **Frank**

 **Best Day of My Life by American Authors**

 **Line: And for some reason, he realized he had it wrong all along.**

 **~StephLopez**


	5. Best Day of My Life

High School Tales

Disclaimer: All rights to Rick Riordan and any song/lyrics mentioned belong to their rightful owner. The plot and dialogue of the characters is otherwise mine.

Character: Frank Zhang

 **Song:** _ **Best Day of My Life by American Authors**_

 _Swish!_

Frank breathed out as the football made it straight into Jason's hands. He let his eyes wander over the field to the bleachers where Hazel was leaned over a notebook.

He looked to the other side where the cheerleaders were practicing a pyramid. Piper was in California and told June to head the practice. Their next tournament was until next week, but their record was on play (he only knew this because Piper for some reason sent him the schedule for the next five days).

He heard Coach Hedge's shout and jogged over to meet with the rest of the group.

 _ **I had a dream so big and loud**_

As they talked over the game play he imagined loud cheers and yells from the bleachers, along with the adrenaline one gets from games. He bounced on his feet as the coach repeated their practice days and the next game (he ignored the name calling of 'Cupcake').

He followed the group as they headed back to the gym lockers. He took a quick shower and ran back outside to meet Hazel. She had her bag thrown over her shoulder, a shy smile on her face.

 _ **I jumped so high I touched the clouds**_

"Hey, Frank," She reached for his hand and he gladly reached for hers.

"So, uh, I thought if you wanted to hang out today after school?"

Hazel looked down and frowned a bit. He hated when she looked so troubled. "I can't. I am sorry, but Bianca is picking Nico and I up to head to the hospital."

Frank slowly nodded. They slowed to a stop at the parking lot. Frank hesitated before asking,

"How's your dad?"

Hazel sighed and played with the necklace hanging on her neck. "He's not so well."

Frank then wondered how Piper was handling it with her grandpa. As far as he knew she was alone. He was going to ask Hazel one more question when she abruptly pushed his hand away.

He looked up and saw Hazel's half-sister slow to a stop in front of them. She lowered the right-side window and looked at Frank through her dark sunglasses.

He wasn't exactly terrified of her, but her disapproval was glaring. "Frank," She said.

Hazel took a deep breath and smiled back at Frank as she entered the car. He waved as they pulled out. He honestly did not know why Bianca held a grudge against him. At least Nico stopped glaring at him in the hallways.

Sure, Hazel was younger than him but only by a year! It's not like he was forcing her or anything. He shook his head to clear the thoughts of Hazel's family hatred against him and began walking to the bus stop.

Before he could get there another car pulled up. He clenched his fists when he saw who it was.

Reyna spoke up first. When he first saw her earlier in the morning her eyes looked dull and her shoulders were hunched over. He knew Reyna; of course he did she was Jason's best friend. And Reyna never looked so beaten down.

"Frank, do you need a ride?" Jason was at the wheel but he looked anywhere other than in Frank's direction.

Frank nervously placed his hands in his pockets. No, he wasn't intimidated by Jason or Reyna or _both_ , but his father was most likely outside on the porch and it wouldn't be… respectful for them to meet his dad.

He shook his head. "No, thanks,"

Reyna looked slightly disappointed but she nodded. "Okay, so see you later, then." Jason finally looked at him and Frank thought of Piper again.

Jason also looked beaten down but he had this serious look of guilt. During practice he was just serious – but he was the quarterback so he had to look serious. Right there, he just looked crushed.

He nodded once at Frank and then drove away.

The bus came late. Again. He ended up getting home at a later time than usual. His father was now inside but he could tell by the cigarette studs on the porch floor that he was indeed outside an hour ago.

Before he could open the front door, he took a moment to look up at the sky.

 _ **I stretched my hands out to the sky**_

He looked behind him and saw the night lights of his neighbors and the occasional car driving by. He saluted once to the setting sun in honor of his mother and stepped inside, not wanting to meet with the monster.

~~~ Best Day of My Life ~~~

"I don't know what to do." Frank awkwardly patted Percy's back as he leaned over the table. They were at the library, for which was a great miracle for Percy. It wasn't Percy's lunch period, but since Mrs. Alameda was absent he skipped and found Frank at the library with Hazel.

They were working on their French homework when Percy plopped down next to them and began complaining about Annabeth's rude behavior towards him. It wasn't until he mentioned Rachel that both Frank and Hazel went 'oh'.

"What do you mean 'Oh'?" Percy pulled out his phone and sent a quick message to Nico telling him that, no, his sister was not involved in any 'impure' activity.

Frank shifted in his seat and placed away his 'French-to-English' dictionary. _This might take a while,_ he thought.

"Percy, you brought a girl with you to a party in which you were already going with another girl."

Percy frowned. "But as a friend."

Hazel placed her pen down and leaned forward. "But did Annabeth know that?"

"I am pretty sure she did."

"Completely sure?"

He paused. "Actually no,"

Hazel and Frank shared a look before shaking their heads. "Percy, dude," Frank nudged him a bit. "Girls don't know everything, even if they think they do."

"But Annabeth does know a lot."

"Does she know you like her?"

At this question the tips of Percy's ears turned bright red, reminding Frank of Rudolph.

"What are you talking about?"

"See? If you don't know, how can you expect Annabeth to know?"

"So," Percy leaned back against his chair and Frank wondered how Annabeth dealt with him. No offense or anything – Percy was a cool guy. But he tended to, as Annabeth says, 'do the stupidest things at the wrong moment'. Bringing Rachel to a party as more than friend when his relationship with Annabeth was at its peak is one of those moments. "You're saying because I took a girl who didn't know that Annabeth didn't know she was just my friend caused Annabeth to be angry with me because she didn't know what I don't know."

Frank was speechless.

"Exactly!" Hazel said instead. She high-fived Percy.

"What?"

"Close your mouth, Frank."

 _ **We danced with monsters through the night**_

At the end of the day Frank felt pretty good. He almost forgot the confrontation with his father the night before.

Almost.

 _You had to inherit her attitude!_

 _At least I didn't inherit yours._

 _ **I'm never gonna look back**_

"And that's when she ran out."

Frank looked up at Hazel's face. She was looking across the field, her gaze filled with worry. He was laying his head on her lap, her thin hands playing with the necklace his mother gave him.

"What did Nico do?"

Hazel sighed. "Nothing. He just stood there. I went upstairs and when I looked out the window, I saw Bianca crying inside the car. Soon, she turned the car on and left. We haven't heard from her."

Frank played with the hem of his shirt. He didn't know what to say. They stayed there for the rest of their lunch period. When the bell rang Frank asked,

"What are you doing tonight?"

She looked a bit uncomfortable, not sure what Frank was talking about. "Um,"

Frank felt his cheeks redden and corrected himself. "I mean, do you want to go out? I heard movie tickets are for five dollars on Wednesday nights."

Hazel grinned. "Sure. Let me just tell Nico."

As they walked towards Hazel's class, he added, "Nico should come, too."

Hazel raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She looked up at him, the corners of her mouth lifting.

He did not want to. At all. But the Levesque family needed a night out. "Yeah, why not?"

Hazel smiled and hugged Frank. She buried her face in his chest, the top of her curls tickling Frank's chin. He hugged her back, ignoring the late bell. She let go and he swore she squealed.

"You're amazing!" She turned around and hurried to class.

 _ **Never gonna give it up**_

He smiled.

~~~ Best Day of My Life ~~~

"I don't think that's a good one."

Frank considered punching Leo on the face. When he picked up Hazel, after running away from his drunk father, he saw Leo outside her house. He was speaking with Nico, apparently asking why he skipped third period. Leo had to present their science fair project by himself, which ended up badly… with an angry Reyna and pissed off chemistry teacher… along with the vice principal.

"Don't make excuses, Di'Angelo."

"Listen, Valdez, if you don't shut up then – "

"What? You're going to do what?"

"Boys!"

Both turned around to see Hazel at the top of the stairs. Her arms were crossed and her glare was fixed on them.

Now, Hazel was glaring at the selection of movies. "I don't understand why we just can't watch _Moana_."

Leo frowned. "We are young adults, Hazel, not five-year old's." Frank also wanted to see that one, but he chose to not say anything.

"I vote for _Doctor Strange_." Nico added.

"Nah, you need to watch the other Marvel movies to understand that one."

"But with _Moana_ , you don't need that."

"I don't understand why we just can't watch an action movie – "

"But its Marvel! You need to watch the other – "

Frank shook his head and walked past them towards the cashier. "Four tickets for _Trolls_." After he paid he walked back to the group – they were _still_ arguing. Frank sighed and said,

"Let's go. Theater Room 4." He didn't wait for a response. He heard Hazel mutter,

"I hope its _Moana._ "

"It better not be because we are _not_ five-year old's."

"Yet you watched _Frozen_ with Piper ten times. Don't think I don't know things, Valdez."

 _ **No, please don't wake me now**_

Frank tuned out the whispers between Hazel and Nico. To his surprise, Hazel was not silent when her brother was around. Normally, she would quietly eat her kettle corn as the movie played on. With Nico, she was constantly commenting on the movie. Their actions were only more ironic because Nico was quiet at school. He barely spoke a word in English class and only volunteered when they were reading _The Great Gatsby._

On the other hand, Leo had the biggest smile on his face. His internal battle of keeping a straight face versus giggling like a schoolgirl was hilarious. Frank paid little to no attention at the movie. Honestly, he didn't even know why the pink one started singing.

"Hey," He stopped sipping his soda and turned to face Hazel. She had a smile on her face, her golden eyes shining. "Thank you." She leaned against him and that's when he knew he made the right choice. Of course, who would want to type up an essay when they could watch movies?

 _ **This is gonna be the best day of my life**_

~~~ Best Day of My Life ~~~

"Where were you?"

Frank pushed the door close and hung up his keys.

"Out,"

His father huffed. "I can see that,"

Frank grinned, not at all amused. "Really? That's nice."

He walked past his father towards the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out some orange juice.

"I'm not done talking with you, boy!"

"Well, I am," Frank poured himself a glass. "The electricity bill is due tomorrow."

His father grunted. "Got any cash?"

Frank sighed. "I am sixteen, not eighteen."

"And? At fourteen I had a job! I provided for my family!"

"It's kind of hard to believe you when you can't provide for ours."

"Watch your tongue!" Frank heard the chair move and that was his cue to leave. He placed the juice back, just as his father stood at the doorway. "You live under _my_ roof, which means you'll respect me."

Frank shook his head. "No, this is my _mother's_ house. Not yours. You only live here because grandma permit it."

Frank's father glared at him. Frank shook his head and walked past his father, his heart heavy with sadness, anger, and just a bit of pity.

~~~ Best Day of My Life ~~~

"Did she come back?"

Hazel shook her head. "No," She was picking at the grass, her hands already tinted green. "She isn't answering our calls or texts. Nico is at the hospital, trying to explain to the doctors why Bianca isn't there."

"Why do they need her?"

"My dad has terminal cancer, Frank! She is the only one old enough to make decisions."

Frank nodded and stayed silent. Hazel spoke first. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to burst. I am just…"

Frank placed his arm around her. "Don't worry. I get it."

They stayed like that for a while, not letting go, just embracing the moment. They did not want to admit the truth; their lives were messed up, and they had no clue on what to do.

~~~ Best Day of My Life ~~~

 _ **I howled at the moon with friends**_

"A bonfire?" Frank wondered how anyone would let Percy near a fire, or anything that is dangerous.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, she said tonight,"

"And when did she tell you?" Leo asked.

"This morning,"

"A _Chica_ with spontaneity, nice." He fist-bumped Percy.

"I'll see, Perce."

Percy grinned. "Great! See you there!" He grabbed his backpack and headed back to class.

"Wait! I said, 'I'll see'!" Even if Frank screamed, Percy wouldn't turn back.

Leo chuckled. "Man, Annabeth is right. He only listens to what he wants to hear."

"Are they still not talking?"

Leo nodded as he bit into his hamburger. "Yep, Reyna told me Annabeth acts like she is over it, but is not."

Frank frowned a bit. "You talk to Reyna?"

Leo's ears turned pink. "Uh, we talked for a bit last night."

"Last night?"

Leo turned his embarrassment into bothering Frank. "What are you thinking about, Frankie?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

Now it was Frank who turned pink. "I am asking because Piper called and asked if Reyna was in school."

And now Leo frowned. "Piper is talking? To you?"

 _ **And then the sun came crashing in**_

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, no offense, but you and Piper are _not_ friends."

"What do you know about my life, Valdez?"

"Oh, we are onto last names now, Sinatra?"

"You do know that's not my name, right?"

"Don't change the topic! What did Piper say?"

"I am not telling you anything until you tell me why you were talking to Reyna."

Leo crossed his arms. "I am not revealing any classified information."

"Leo, this is high school not a detective movie."

"I won't be repeating myself, Frankie."

Frank sighed and finished his lunch. "Fine, do what you want. At least Piper is talking to me, you know, since I actually care and am not spending time with Reyna."

"Screw you, Sinatra. You don't know what you're talking about."

"And neither do you!"

"Boys!" Both teenagers turned to look at Hazel, her golden eyes dark. "What is going on?"

"Ask your boyfriend." Leo stood up and left.

Hazel shook her head and sat down. "What was that about?"

Frank shrugged his shoulders. "Drama,"

"Ugh, and I have two more years to deal with it." Hazel shuddered and picked at her hamburger, ignoring the drama between the two boys.

Frank chuckled. "You'll be fine."

"Will I, though? I mean, all my friends are older and sure my classmates are friendly and all, but it will be one year without you."

 _ **But all the possibilities**_

"Hey, don't focus on that, okay? It will be full of many moments, both good or bad. Regardless, your senior year will be amazing." Frank tried his best to sound reassuring, but even to himself he sounded… not so reassuring.

"Really?" Hazel smiled. "I guess you're right. I mean, the people in my class aren't _that_ bad."

Or not.

 _Huh, I guess I was convincing._

~~~ Best Day of My Life ~~~

 _ **No limits just epiphanies**_

Frank did not want to attend Rachel's bonfire, but he didn't want to finish his English essay either. So, he called Percy and asked for the address.

"Great! I'll text it to you right away."

"Okay, that's fine. Where does she live again?"

"Past the Hill,"

"Wait – where all the rich people live?"

"Um, yeah,"

"Hold on, what's her last name again?"

"Dare,"

Frank cursed. "Percy, her father owns Dare Enterprises! The Dare family is worth millions."

"How do you even know this?"

Frank thought about his father and decided not to share that part of family history. "I read the news." Fortunately, Percy bought his story and sent the text… half an hour later.

~~~ Best Day of My Life ~~~

 _ **I hear it calling outside my window**_

"Hey, glad you could make it!"

Frank didn't even know Rachel, but he instantly knew why Percy liked her. She was open and friendly, not one to take over control of everything. Her spontaneity was probably Percy's favorite aspect of Rachel.

"Thanks for, um, inviting me?" He felt his cheeks redden.

Rachel laughed. "No problem, Frank. Here," She tossed him a bag of marshmallows. "The bonfire is almost ready, or so Leo says."

 _ **I feel it in my soul**_

"Frankie!"

"Valdez,"

"Why so serious, man?"

"No reason, Leo, no reason," Frank muttered. He sat next to Leo and pulled out a marshmallow.

 _ **The stars were burning so bright**_

"No way?" Rachel leaned forward, her marshmallow slipping further down into the fire.

"He was like seriously lost for an hour!"

"It was not an hour."

Hazel laughed. "It was an hour, Percy."

"And," Leo continued. "when we found him he was arguing with this kid about God knows what."

"He was acting like a five-year-old." Frank added.

"Hey! I am right here you know." Percy said. Rachel leaned over to him, her marshmallow halfway gone.

"Hey, at least now I know to not invite you to Chuck E Cheese's."

"Wait, what?"

The group laughed, and Frank wondered if this could have been his life; carefree and happy. A life that would not be lived in the shadows and would not see the pitiful looks of others. A life that would mean having a happy home, with stable parents and a place to feel _wanted._

"Hey, are you okay?" He looked down at Hazel's intriguing eyes. He saw his reflection in them, serious and broken. And for some reason, he realized he had it wrong all along. He was serious because he was strong. He did not just leave the house to find comfort, but to understand that past the pain is something better. He was broken because his life was messed up, but he could be fixed.

Right?

Frank straightened up and forced a smile. "Yeah, just thinking about life."

Hazel smiled. "Life, huh?" She hugged him and looked back at the group, also thinking about life.

 _ **The sun was out 'til midnight**_

"Thanks for coming!"

"Thanks for letting us come, Rachel."

Hazel smiled. "Thank you," She was next to Frank, their hands intertwined.

"Call me Red. We're friends now, right?"

 _ **I say we lose control**_

Frank smiled. "Right,"

Hazel agreed.

"Red! The campfire was great, the marshmallows delicious, embarrassing Percy was great, thanks, really!"

Leo gave Rachel a tight hug and walked away. "See ya, then!"

"Um, too much sugar?"

Frank nodded. "Yep, too much sugar."

Hazel sighed. "Great, now we have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Hmm, good luck with that."

~~~ Best Day of My Life ~~~


End file.
